Vidas separadas
by Ross-xD
Summary: Este es un universo alterno en el cual ni Hermione, ni Ron se conocen y además cada uno de ellos tiene su familia echa por su lado, son felices y están realmente enamorados cada uno de su pareja actual.
1. Se conocen

SUMARY: Este es un universo alterno en el cual ni Hermione, ni Ron se conocen y además cada uno de ellos tiene su familia echa por su lado, son felices y están realmente enamorados cada uno de su pareja actual.

Todo ocurrió estando en unas lindas vacaciones de verano, cuando cada una de las familias (la de Hermione y la de Ronald) habían ido al mismo lugar para descansar de tanto trabajo y para que los niños pasaran unas agradables vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts. Hermione era una ingeniera civil que trabajaba en el ministerio de educación de la magia y estaba encargada en la ayuda de la construcción de nuevas formas de estudio en el mundo mágico, ella estaba casada con Víctor Krum, uno de los magos más poderosos, pero no más que Dumbledore o que el mismo Voldemort y tenían una hermosa hija llamada Viktoria, un nombre búlgaro como el de su padre, tenía el cabello rizado como su madre y era de piel blanca y tenía 5 años, mientras que Ron era un auror muy cotizado y estaba casado con una velaa que conoció en Francia en uno de esos viajes de trabajo a los que lo envía el ministerio de la magia, su esposa se llamaba Gabrielle Delacour, era francesa, rubia, ojos azules, muy hermosa con el cabello muy largo, era modelo, pero a pesar de que ella quería seguir cuidando su cuerpo, le dio dos hermosos niños a Ron, una niña (Francés, cuyo nombre se lo coloco su madre, ya que era un nombre que le gustaba mucho) La princesita de papá tenía 2 años era pelirroja y con unas pocas pecas como su padre y un niño (Arthur, cuyo nombre se lo coloco Ron, ya que su padre se llamaba así, este era el campeón de papá) tenía 6 años y este era lo contrario de Francés, por que era catire como su madre, pero con los ojos de su padre (Ninguno saco los ojos azules de su madre) había nacido antes de que Ron y Gabrielle se casaran, estos tenían 5 años de casados y Hermione y Viktor 6 años. Estás parejas se amaban como nadie más había amado, todo era felicidad, nada ni nadie podría separarlos, tenían trabajo, el dinero que necesitaban para sobrevivir, techo y unos regalos hermosos que les dio Dios, unos hijos.

Uno de esos días de vacaciones estas dos familias decidieron ir a Magicworld (Algo así como Disney, pero no era Disney, este estaba en el mundo mágico) cada uno estaba disfrutando de ese paseo, comían helados y veían a payasos y personas disfrazadas de animales mágicos.

Los niños estaban muy emocionados, Francés como no sabía hablar lo único que hacia era gritar y mirar a todos lados y aplaudía muy feliz, Ron realmente estaba muy emocionado, por que se sentía feliz de tener una familia a la cual amaba y respetaba iba agarrado de mano con Gabrielle cargando a su hija y el niño iba de la otra mano de su madre, estaban admirando el parque, en una de las atracciones que había en este parque, estaba como la entrada de un auditorio en el cual hacían actos teatrales, Arthur quería entras a verlo, pero Francés comenzó a llorar por que tenía hambre, era uno de esos momento en que ni los mismos padres soportan a su hijo.

Cielo dame a Francés y entra tú con Arthur al espectáculo, yo los espero sentada allí – decía señalando unos banquitos –

Nooooooo – grito Arthur y a la vez halando de el pantalón de su mamá– Yo quiero entrar contigo mamiiiii

Bueno, bueno, yo le doy el tetero a mi princesita – decía Ron mientras le hacia un cariño a Francés - y tú entra a ver el espectáculo con el campeón, te espero en esos bancos – dijo señalando los mismo bancos que dijo Gabrielle al principio.

OK cielo. – Dándole un suave beso, casi rozando los labios a Ron – Nos vemos más o menos dentro de 1 hora.

Gabrielle y Arthur entraron a ver al espectáculo, el niño iba saltando de la emoción, sabía que iba a ver a Oliver Wood (El campeón mundial de quidditch).

Mamá vamos a ver a Oliver Wood – le decía muy emocionado a su madre –

Sí mi vida y quién sabe a cuantos más jugadores de Quidditch – decía su mamá viendo la emoción de su hijo, aunque sabía que no eran los jugadores reales, no iba a dejar que la emoción de su hijo acabara de esa manera

Por otro lado Hermione y Viktor también estaban admirando el parque, entraban en los juegos mágicos que sólo podían entrar niños pequeños como Viktoria, que también como cualquier niño estaba feliz de estar en un parque de diversiones (mágico).

¿Que tal si descansamos un rato aquí? – Le pregunto Viktor a Hermione con una voz dulce

Está bien mi vida, siéntate con Vicky mientras yo compro un helado – dijo Hermione - ¿Quieres helado bebé? – mirando a Viktoria, quién respondió moviendo su cabeza de abajo hacía arriba y sonrió.

Mientras Hermione iba a comprar el helado Viktor iba a sentarse en los banquitos, donde justamente estaba sentado Ron, este se sentó a su lado con la niña, mientras Ron estaba dando tetero a su hija, que al ver que a su lado había un niña dejo de tomar tetero y se enderezo.

Pa-pa e-e – decía Francés señalando a Viktoria y mirando a Ron.

Sí princesita, una bebe. – Respondió Ron sonriéndole –

iaa pa-pa, eiaao iee – decía Francés

Jajajaja, está vez si que no entendí – reía Ron mirando su bebe

Jajajajaja recuerdo cuando Viktoria, mi hija, no sabía pronunciar bien las palabras y quería agua y como no sabía como decirnos gateo – contaba Viktor a Ron – hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera y señalaba el agua con desesperación, jajaja fue tan cómico.

Bueno a pesar de lo pequeño que son lo niños a está edad son muy inteligentes – comentaba Ron a Viktor – Por cierto Ronald Weasley mucho gusto –mientras le decía le estrechaba la mano a Viktor-

¡Oh! Lo siento, que mala educación de mi parte – decía Viktor apenado – Viktor Krum y mi hija Viktoria.

Ah, sí ya decía yo que lo conocía de algún lugar – decía Ron con una voz de recuerdo – en el ministerio hablan mucho de usted y también sale en el profeta, sólo que no lo leo mucho, por que dicen muchas tonterías.

Sí, es cierto inventan muchas cosas, sobre todo Rita Skeeter – decía Viktor como con resignación – no hay alguien que haya podido hacer algo contra las publicaciones de esa periodista.

Jajajajajaja – reía Ron –

En ese momento iba llegando Hermione con un banana split (un helado con tres sabores de helados diferentes con galleta y una banana en el medio) se sentó al lado de Viktor.

Vicky mira lo que te compre el helado que más te gusta – decía Hermione a Viktoria – con lo sabores que más te gustan, oreo, mantecado y fresa

Siii – decía la niña tomando el helado que le había comprado su madre.

Mi vida te presento a Ronald Weasley – le decía Viktor a Hermione –

Mucho gusto Hermione Granger – le decía con una sonrisa en sus labios y estrechándole la mano.

El gusto es mío – decía sonriendo – está es mi hija Francés

Que bella niña, Hola – le decía Hermione mientras le agarraba la manito a la niña-

¿En que trabaja usted Ronald? – Pregunto Hermione–

Bueno antes que nada, no me digan usted y sí quieren pueden llamarme Ron – decía sonriéndole – bueno trabajo en el ministerio de la magia, soy auror. ¿Y ustedes?

Bueno Ron, yo soy ingeniera, trabajo en el ministerio de educación mágica – dijo Hermione – por cierto que la semana pasada antes de vacaciones me llego una invitación de el ministerio de la magia, de una fiesta que se va a realizar, por los años que tienen trabajando con ellos o algo así.

Aaahh! Sí, es dentro de tres semanas – decía Ron – sí también me invitaron con mi esposa, pero aún estamos pensando sí ir, por los niños, no sabemos con quién dejarlos, por que mi hermana esta muy ocupada.

Pero por eso no se preocupen – dijo Viktor – Nosotros tenemos a una niñera muy buena que va a cuidar de nuestra hija, sí quieres dejas a tus hijos con la misma niñera.

Bueno tengo que hablarlo con mi esposa – saben como somos los padres en ese aspecto de dejar a los hijos con personas desconocidas

Sí, tienes razón – dijo Hermione – pero de verdad te recomendamos a está niñera.

Sí, toma nuestro número de teléfono – dijo Viktor dándole una tarjeta – además por sí necesitas de algo no dudes en llamarnos.

Hermione, Viktoria y Viktor se pararon y se despidieron de Ron quedando verse uno de esos días de vacaciones, Ron quedo muy pensativo, se decía a sí mismo que buenas personas se podría encontrar uno en su camino, cuando de repente sintió algo muy pesado encima de el y era su hijo Arthur que le había saltado encima, muy triste y abrazaba a su papá, que estaba desconcertado.

¿Que ha pasado, linda? – le preguntaba Ron a Gabrielle algo desconcertado –

Lamentablemente lo que tenía que pasar, mi pelirrojo – dijo Gabrielle, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo – se dio cuenta que no era el verdadero Oliver Wood, que era alguien disfrazado de el.

Ahhh! Era eso – Decía Ron mientras separaba al niño de el – pues déjame decirte jovencito, que papá compro entradas para el juego de quidditch que habrá dentro de 1 semana y que como invitado especial estará Oliver Wood como guardián y tú padrino Harry como buscador ¿Qué te parece?

Lo cual quiere decir – dijo Gabrielle cargando a su hijo – que tú padrino, te llevará a conocer a Oliver Wood.

¿El verdadero, mamá? – dijo el niño con voz triste –

Claro que el verdadero Campeón –dijo Ron mientras se paraba para irse, cargando a la princesita –

Siiiiiiiii – decía Arthur mientras saltaba de emoción –

Bueno es hora de irnos al hotel, me siento muy cansada, quiero comer – dijo Gabrielle – Vamos.

Iban caminando hacia la salida de el parque mientras Ron le iba contando a Gabrielle todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella estaba en el espectáculo con Arthur, le contaba con quién se había encontrado, también le enseño la tarjeta que le dio Viktor Krum, por sí necesitaban algo en lo que el les podía ayudar o para lo de la niñera para el día de la fiesta, en que habían quedado en verse uno de esos días de vacaciones, en fin todo lo que había conversado y Gabrielle le contaba a Ron que el espectáculo fue muy lindo, que le hicieron una demostración a los niños de cómo montar una escoba e hicieron un mini juego entre unos niños, al cual no escogieron a Arthur que alzaba la mano como loco, pero que en sí el se veía bien emocionado viéndolo, hasta que salio el supuesto Oliver Wood, que en vez de emocionarlo más lo decepcionó por completo. Llegaron a el Hotel que eran unas cabañas al entrar estaba la sala que tenia una televisión y un sofá cama en frente de este, un poquito más allá de la sala había otro compartimiento que era la cocina y al lado de está estaban dos puertas las cuales correspondían a los cuartos, el de Gabrielle y Ron y el de los hijos. Gabrielle llego preparando la comida, mientras Ron y Arthur veían el juego de quidditch (Irlanda vs. Estados Unidos) y la niña dormía en su cuarto.

Hermione, Viktoria y Viktor se habían ido a un Restaurante muy lujoso de comida Venezolana, lógicamente al llegar el mesonero ninguno sabía que era toda esa comida extraña que estaba en el menú, por eso les llamo la atención entrar en el ese restaurante.

¿Qué trae el plato de comida criolla venezolano? – decía Hermione con cara de pérdida – el de almuerzo, no el de el desayuno.

Carne molida, arroz y plátano – decía el mesonero con la cara de tener pocos amigos – si desea el plátano puede ser dulce, tostones o tajadas.

¿Tostones¿Tajadas? – pregunto Viktor Krum algo desconcertado –

Sí señor! Tostones es el plátano se cocina (se frie en aceite) luego se saca, se machuca y después se pone a cocinar de nuevo en aceite y se le echa sal – decía el mesonero con fastidio – y tajadas es cuando el plátano esta maduro se fríe en aceite únicamente.

Ahm, bueno me trae un plato de esos a mi por favor con tajadas y una soda – decía Hermione mientras miraba al mesonero que escribía en una libreta

¿Qué son caraotas? – pregunto Viktor Krum arqueando la cejas mientras veía al mesonero

Son granos, frijoles negros – decía el mesonero de nuevo con fastidio –ese plato viene con tajadas, caraotas y arroz.

Bueno tráigame uno de esos y una coke –dijo Viktor mientras entregaba el menú al mesonero.

Toda está comida es muy extraña – decía Hermione a Viktor .

Bueno, hay que probar cosas nuevas –Dijo Viktor mirando a Hermione, mientras agarraba su mano.

Tras unos minutos de conversar sobre como estuvo el día y como la habían pasado y decirse lo feliz que se sentía uno con el otro y con su hija, llego el mesonero con la comida, Viktor y Hermione se miraron algo angustiados por que no sabían si les iba a gustar o no esa comida que para ellos (y para muchos otros) era algo extraña, empezaron a comer y sus caras comenzaron a cambiar de una cara extrañada a una cara de que la comida estaba muy buena, realmente buena, Hermione compartía su comida con su hija. Al salir del restaurant estaban complacidos por la comida que estuvo muy buena, entonces decidieron caminar, la niña corría de aquí para allá, tarareando, mientras que Hermione y Viktor admiraban a su hija.

Creo que necesita un hermanito – le comentaba Viktor a Hermione, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Hermione se exalto un poco por ese comentario

Sí, también lo creo, pero no estoy preparada para cuidar de nuevo de un bebe – decía Hermione, no estaba segura de querer otro hijo – tengo mucho trabajo ahora, no puedo estar inventando quedar embarazada.

Bueno, bueno, sólo decía, era un simple comentario – decía Viktor decepcionado por la respuesta de Hermione – sabes lo mucho que te quiero y sí ahora no quieres tener otro hijo entonces yo te apoyo.

Gracias Viktor, yo también te quiero por algo me case contigo, por que me entiendes en todo momento – Se acercaron para besarse cuando llego Viktoria y abrazo a sus padres, Viktor la cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y uno a Hermione en los labios.

Una semana después

Llego el día que Arthur esperaba, el juego de quidditch (Irlanda vs. estados unidos), estaba muy contento y se la pasaba recordándole a Ron que iba a ver a Oliver Wood de cerca y que Irlanda iba a ganar, ya que su padrino Harry Potter iba a atrapar la snitch, todos estaban arreglándose para ir al juego y Gabrielle mientras se vestía ella acomodaba a la Francés, ya estando listos todos se montaron en el carro (Un carro que habían alquilado muy pequeño, 2 puertas color tornasol, era toyota) y se dirigieron a el stadium más grande de quidditch el "WOLFGANG" (se llamaba así, ya que el ingeniero que hizo ese stadium llevaba ese nombre y era un austriaco) donde era el juego, Ron quedo en verse con Harry en la entrada VIP, para que se fuera con el y con Arthur para los vestidores, mientras Gabrielle y Francés se fueran de compras, ya que no les atraía mucho el quidditch, llegaron a lugar y Ron se despidió de Gabrielle con un beso algo apasionado (olvidó que había niños presentes) y quedaron que al terminar el juego Gabrielle los buscaría allí donde los dejó. Caminaron hasta la entrada VIP del stadium, la cual estaba llena de gente que iba de aquí para allá y de personas que estaba vendiendo entradas que les habían sobrado y esperaron a que Harry llegara, minutos más tarde este llego y muy feliz abrazo a su amigo Ron.

- Años sin verte¡¡hermano! – decía Harry muy contento al ver a Ron (No eran hermanos, eran mejores amigos, se querían como hermanos) – Ginny está sentada en la 3ra fila, dijo que te esperaría allí, después de que el campeón conociera a Oliver Wood – decía mientras cargaba a Arthur. -¿Como está el mejor ahijado de el mundo mágico?

Bien, padrino – Dijo Arthur que a la vez se metía los dedos a la boca –

Preparado para conocer a Oliver, está encantadísimo de saber que te va a conocer –

Arthur movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con exagerado movimiento, entonces caminaron hasta los vestidores, donde estaba Oliver Wood y otros tantos jugadores de quidditch, Arthur se emociono tanto, que cuando lo vio sólo le dio la mano, le dio mucha pena hablarle, con todo y que Oliver le regalo una mini escoba que se guindaba en la ropa, el no hablo, pasados los minutos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Ginny sentada esperándolos, estaba igual que siempre, pelirroja, pecosa como su hermano, es decir como los hermanos Weasley, se sentaron a su lado, se saludaron con un abrazo, conversaron sobre sus vidas (tenían dos semanas sin verse), Ginny también estaba de vacaciones, pero no exactamente por que le tocaban sí no por qué estaba esperando un bebe con ya 6 meses y necesitaba mucho reposo (vaya reposo que se tomo).

- Bueno se supone que mi jefe no debe saber que estoy aquí – decía Ginny – por que sí no, adiós trabajo.

Bueno, pero Harry te lo a dicho, que no trabajes más, el gana mucho dinero

Sabes bien que no quiero quedarme en casa sola, Harry a veces se va de gira por lo de quidditch y con el trabajo tengo cosas que hacer, no me siento tan sola – decía Ginny mientras miraba el juego que estaba empezando.

Bueno Ginny, pero es que ahora con ese bebe que viene en camino – decía Ron preocupado – tienes que cuidarlo

Sí, ya lo se – decía Ginny con fastidio – Mira, allí esta Oliver Wood – le decía a Arthur y a la vez haciéndose la loca con la mirada que le echo Ron al ver que no tomo en cuenta lo que el le dijo.

Pasaron horas y el partido no terminaba cuando de pronto Harry en una de sus maniobras agarro la snitch e Irlanda vitoreo y lanzaban gorros y pañuelos que llevaban la bandera de Irlanda, de tanta felicidad decidieron irse a celebrar a un restaurant, la familia de Ron, Ginny, Harry, Oliver Wood y su esposa Angelina Jhonson, llegaron a un restaurant lo bastante lujoso y tranquilo, que tenía tres ambientes, uno que era todo estilo rock, habían instrumentos de música en las paredes, de roqueros que estuvieron de moda en sus años, como lo son Elvis Presley, Nirvana, Guns and roses, entre otros grupos y cantantes solistas, también habían fotos por todos lados y una gran pantalla donde pasaban videos de canciones de los años 70 hasta ahora, en el otro ambiente era de todo tipo de música bailable, pero estaba lleno de jóvenes, además que estaban con los niños no podían entrar en ese ambiente y por último un ambiente tranquilo, era un restaurant, donde se podían sentar a tomar algo y comer, la música era tipo tranquila, colocaban baladas relajante. En fin decidieron entrar en este restaurante para tomarse y comer algo, como celebración de haber ganado el partido, desde que llegaron no dejaron de hablar de las diferentes jugadas, tanto de los jugadores de el equipo contrario como de el equipo de ellos. Minutos después Ron vio que en otra mesa no muy cercana a la de ellos estaban sentados Viktor y Hermione, se disculpo y entonces decidió parar e ir hacía donde estaban ellos.

Holaaaa Ron – Dijo Viktor que al ver que se acercaba Ron a la mesa se paro a saludarlo – es una casualidad que estés aquí.

Hola Viktor – dijo Ron mientras estrechaba su mano – Bueno esto sí que es una casualidad, estaba yo en aquella mesa – dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban todos – y de casualidad mire hacía acá, Hola Señora Hermione ¿Cómo está?

Muy bien Gracias Ron y por favor dime Hermione – saludo a Ron con una sonrisa

Bueno quizás quisieran ir a sentarse con nosotros en la mesa, quisiera presentarles a mi esposa, a mi hermana y a algunos amigos.

Que pena Ron, no gracias, quizás en otro momento – Dijo Hermione

Nada de eso cariño, pena me da no aceptar está invitación – Dijo Viktor mientras miraba a Hermione – Gracias Ron iremos encantados- y se pararon de la mesa, agarrando a Viktoria.

Se dirigieron hacia la mesa, Ron presento a su familia y a sus amigos y a continuación estos se sentaron en la mesa, un poco apenados, pero unos minutos después siguieron el hilo de la conversación y Viktoria y Arthur no se quedaron atrás, empezaron a jugar en la mesa. Después de ver la hora y de que era algo tarde para estar fuera de el hotel, ya que los niños estaban empezando a molestar a sus padres, por que tenían un poco de sueño, además de que ese día no había sido muy ligero que digamos y Ginny también se sentía cansada, por lo de el embarazo. Estos decidieron pagar la cuenta he irse cada uno por su lado, se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente para salir a dar un paseo.

Viktor y Hermione llegaron al hotel, Viktor llevaba a Vicky en brazos ya que se había quedado dormida en el camino, Hermione abrió la puerta este hotel era estilo apartamento tipo estudio, tenía un cuarto, un baño y una salita en la misma sala estaba la cocina, Hermione y Viktoria dormían en el cuarto y Viktor dormía en la salita que había un sofá-cama. Viktor dejo a la niña en la cama la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente y la contemplo por unos segundos, mientras Hermione lo veía desde el marco de la puerta, este se volvió hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

Es tan bella como tú – Dijo a Hermione mirando a la niña.

Pues estás equivocado – decía ella mientras agarraba a Viktor por el cuello – es igual de bello que los dos, te recuerdo que fue gracias a los dos que ella nació – y culmino lo que estaba diciendo besando a Viktor apasionadamente, el cual este correspondió.

Pasaron unos minutos después de tanta besadera y decidieron ir a ver televisión, por que ninguno tenía sueño, se acostaron acurrucados en el sofá (no se molestaron en abrirlo), eran como la 1 de la madrugada y Hermione se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Viktor, que la observaba y pensaba en lo muy enamorado que se sentía de aquella mujer que había conocido en una protesta para que le pagaran a los elfos domésticos y les dieran vacaciones, fue tan cómico ese día, ella estaba allí peleando por los derechos de los Elfos y los Elfos contra los derechos. Hermione volteo con un suspiro y miro a los ojos a Viktor, estaba muy cerca.

¿En que piensas? – Pregunto Hermione

En como fue que me enamoré de ti – Dijo mientras se acercaba para besar a Hermione.

Cuando se separaron Hermione vio la hora y pensó que era tarde, y que no habían dormido lo suficiente, ya que Viktoria es tempranera y los iba a levantar muy temprano, para ir a desayunar y tenían que salir con Ron y Gabrielle.

Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste cielo? – decía Gabrielle a Ron, mientras se levantaba de la cama enrollada con las sabanas, que era lo unico que la tapaba, pero Ron la halo hasta que ella cayo de nuevo en su cama.

Pues bien ¿Y tú? –dijo Ron con cara de picardía y empezo a hacerle cosquillas a Gabrielle que empezo a reir y a tratar de salir de los brazos de Ron.

Deja ya Ron, ajajajajajajaj, ya por favor jajajajajajajajajjaajajajaj – Reia a carcajada limpia – jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ya por favor….

Bien, bien te dejo si me das un beso – Dijo Ron que abrazaba fuerte a Gabrielle, para que no pudiera safarze - ¿Sí?

Hmmm, no, no te lo mereces – Le decía a Ron mientras colocaba una falsa cara de que estaba molesta – Jumh!

Ahhh con que no me lo merezco eh! – decía Ron mientras agarraba aire para comenzar de nuevo con las cosquillas.

No, no, no, no, -dijo con desespero Gabrielle – está bien, está bien. – cuando iba a darle el beso a Ron este la soltó y ya justo cuando estaban cerquita Gabrielle se paro y empezó a correr por toda la habitación y reía muy contenta, hasta que Ron la atrapo en un rincón de la habitación.

¿Y ahora? – Dijo Ron sonriendo

Hmmm, me atrapaste – dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa picara y le dio un beso a Ron – bueno basta de juegos es tarde, los niños deben tener hambre ¿Qué quieres de comer? – decía Gabrielle mientras se vestía.

¿Qué hay?

Bueno no mucho, recuerda que estamos en un hotel, no en casa, cro que aún hay pan y queso y un poco de leche.

Bueno estará bien un pan, iré a ver a los niños – decía Ron mientras abria la puerta de la habitación.

Desde la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de Ron de que estaba jugando con los niños. Desayunaron y se vistieron para salir, ya que habían quedado con Hermione y Viktor de ir a dar unos paseos, se iban a encontrar en el hotel donde estaban hospedados Hermione y Viktor.

¿Cómo es que se llamaba el Hotel Gaby? – Preguntaba Ron mientras veía por la ventana unos hoteles que iban pasando –

Hmmmm, déjame ver, yo lo anote en un papelito, sólo recuerdo que era un nombre francés – Dijo mientas buscaba en su cartera – aquí está – dijo mientras abría el papel – se llama GWENDOLINE.

Allí está – Dijo Ron señalando el hermoso hotel, era inmenso –

Se estacionaron, y decidieron ir a la recepción a preguntar por Hermione Granger y por Viktor Krum, la recepcionista les pidió que se sentaran y esperaran mientras ella se comunicaba con la habitación de ellos y les decía que los estaban esperando, tras unos cuando minutos, mientras esperaban los niños hacían desastres Francés lloraba, Arthur agarraba todo lo que había a su paso, Ron le dio tal regaño a Arthur que este se sentó y se quedo tranquilo y Francés dejo de llorar estaba apegada a su mamá chapandose el dedo gordo de la mano derecha.

Disculpen la tardanza es que anoche no hemos podido dormir – Dijo Hermione con voz muy apenada, mientras se acercaba a ellos –

No te preocupes Hermione – dijo Grabrielle – creo que llegamos algo rápido, esta no era la hora en la que quedamos

No se preocupen – Dijo Viktor que iba llegando con Viktoria y escucho la conversación - ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Pues muy bien, gracias – dijo Ron - ¿Y ustedes?

No tan bien como ustedes – dijo Viktor mientras bostezaba – Ups, discúlpenme.

No te preocupes Viktor- dijo Gabrielle – Y bien ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Pues no muy lejos de aquí hay un parque, donde los niños pueden jugar y nosotros conversar y tomarnos un café ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Hermione

Genial – Dijo Ron sonriendo – Nosotros los seguimos en el carro.

Papá, papá – decía Arthur mientras halaba de el pantalón a Ron –

Dime pequeño – dijo ron mirando a su hijo-

Me puedo ir con ellos ¿Si papá?

Pues por mi no hay problema, pero ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a ellos?

Por mi está bien –Dijo Hermione con una voz dulzona mientras miraba al pequeño Arthur.

Cada uno agarro por un lado diferente para ir en busca de su carro, a la salida de el estacionamiento se encontraron carro, con carro, Viktor Krum estaba esperando a Ron, cuando vio que se aproximaba acelero y Ron lo iba siguiendo, tras unos minutos llegaron al parque, era grande tenía bancos y un paseo para ir caminando, había mucha gente unas trotando, otras en bicicleta, y otras caminando, se notaba que estaban haciendo el ejercicio de cada mañana, también habían carritos donde vendían hamburguesas y otros que vendían helados, en el parque había un lago grandísimo, donde había gente paseando en botes, estos decidieron estacionarse y bajarse para recorrer el parque, al bajarse una familia se encontró con la otra y fueron a caminar mientras hablaban Viktor con Ron de cosas de el trabajo o de el quidditch y Hermione y Gabrielle sobre compras, vestidos, revistas, de sus esposos y de los niños, mientras que Arthur jugaba con Viktoria y correteaban por todo el parque y Francés estaba en el coche dormida. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo estás dos familias se la llevaban mejor, era de imaginarse, ya que las dos eran familias muy jóvenes tenían casi las mismas edades se habían casado a tempranas edades y habían tenido hijos también temprano. Pasaron horas y horas hablando de todo lo que habían vivido hablando de sus familiares, que vivían cerca o lejos de donde estaban ellos, en fin tanta habladora les dio un poco de hambre y bueno no sólo a ellos también a los niños que ya estaba desesperados de el hambre, decidieron comer hamburguesas allí mismo en el carrito que estaba allí en el parque, Gabrielle pidió al señor que vendía que le hiciera una ensalada con lo tuviera allí, ya que ella era una modelo, no podía comerse tal hamburguesa, su cuerpo era mucho más importante.

Bueno ya es tarde la hemos pasado de lo mejor –decía Gabrielle – pero como ven ya los niños están cansado y con algo de sueño.

- Sí, bueno gracias por este día – dijo Viktor – La pasamos muy bien, a pesar de no haber echo mucho.

Bueno, hasta luego – dijo Hermione mientras se despedian –

Adios – despidio Ron

Cada uno se fue a su hotel.

Dos semanas después

Fiesta del ministerio de la magia

Después de haber regresado de esas buenas vacaciones, a Ron le tocaba ir a trabajar, esa misma noche era la fiesta que iba a hacer el Ministerio de la magia, para todo aquel que llevaba años trabajando allí, Ron tenía 7 años trabajando en él, Ginny también estaba invitada ya que también trabajaba el ministerio, pero en el de la justicia de la magia, ella como todo aquel invitado, podía ir con una pareja sí así lo quería, ella iba a llevar a su novio Harry, Ron a Gabrielle y Hermione a Viktor y como estás dos últimas parejas no podían llevar niños decidieron dejarlos a una niñera (la que Viktor y Hermione le había recomendado a Ron), como a eso de las 4 de la tarde decidieron dejar a los niños en casa de está, para que así pudiesen vestirse mejor y con más tranquilidad.

Llego la noche y Gabrielle se estaba bañando en el momento que escucho que un portazo, era Ron que estaba llegando de el trabajo, tras unos minutos entro al baño y se metió a bañar con Gabrielle.

¿Y ese milagro? – decía Gabrielle que estaba de frente a Ron –

Bueno es tarde y decidí bañarme con mi esposa – Dijo ron Mientras le daba un beso a Gabrielle - ¿O ella no quiere?

Jajajaja claro que quiero – dijo Gabrielle – Bueno cielo es tarde así que hay que bañarnos rapido, mira la hora que es.

Qué importa la hora, mientras tú y yo estemos juntos el tiempo se paraliza – decía Ron mientras agarraba por la cintura a su esposa –

Pues no mi vida, no se paraliza, eso sólo te pasa a ti en un momento como este – decía Gabrielle – Después de la fiesta tendremos todo el tiempo que tu quieras, para lo que quieras, pero ahora no hay tiempo, me tengo que secar el cabello.

Pero sí así estás hermosa, me enamoré de ti en el momento que estabas más despelucada – dijo Ron mientras reia –

Jajaja, pues sí es cierto, pero te recuerdo que en ese momento no sabía de mi vida! – decía Gaby un poco apenada – estaba borracha, lamentando mucho, pero bueno.

Tras unos cuantos segundos salieron del baño y comenzaron a vestirse, como era de imaginarse Ron estuvo listo muchisimo antes que Gabrielle, está empezo a secarse el cabello, lo más rapido que puso, Ron decidio hacer algo de comer antes mientras Gaby se arreglaba.

Dos horas después….

Estoy lista, corazon – Dijo Gabrielle.

Hasta que por fin – Dijo Ron mientras se volteaba a ver a Gabrielle, que cuando termino de voltear quedo con la boca abierta.

¿Qué pasá¿Me falta algo? – Preguntaba Gabrielle algo deseperada - ¿Se corrio el maquillaje¿Me veo mal?

¿Mal? – Decía Ron con la boca aún abierta – Para nada pero si estás como una princesa, lo que te falta es la corona.

Ayy tonto – dijo Gabrielle dando un suspiro – Me asustaste, bueno vamonos.

Gabrielle estaba con un vestido de noche, era largo, sencillo, negro, tenía varios diamantes tornasoles esparcidos por todos lados, era tipo top, se le veía muy bien puesto, por que ella no era como cualquier modelo que era demasiado flaca, ella tenía de todo un poco, (Vale acotar que tenía unos buenos senos y un buen trasero).

Llegaron a la fiesta se bajaron de su automóvil, que está vez era minicopper (este no era alquilado) se lo dejaron al Valet parker (El señor que lleva al carro al estacionamiento).

Bienvenidos – Dijo un señor que estaba en toda la entrada - ¿Su invitación señor?

Gracias, aquí tiene la invitación – dijo Ron entregándosela a el señor

Al entrar estaba todo decorado con tonos pasteles, había muchas mesas y muchas personas también, personas que por supuesto Ron conocía, como por ejemplo Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape (que aunque no se llevaban muy bien lo saludo), no podía faltar la periodista de el profeta Rita Skeeter, también saludo a Lunática Lovegood que era la editora de el Quisquilloso, su padre cuando murió le dejo eso de herencia, con un poco de dinero, ella había sigo novia de Ron cuando cursaban el colegio, claro que Ron nunca se lo a dicho a Gabrielle, hasta que llegaron a una de las mesas donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Viktor saludaron y se sentaron y empezaron a conversar, Hermione le preguntaba a Ginny que cuanto tiempo tenía embarazada y le comentaba lo que había tenido que pasar ella y Ginny le decía lo emocionada que estaba con su primer embarazo, ya que Harry y ella habían tenido algunos problemas para que esto ocurriera.

BUENAS NOCHES – Dijo El ministro – Gracias por venir a está reunión, pues hoy quiero reconocer a unas personas por el gran valor que tuvieron….

Que bueno que Dumbledore es ministro ahora – comentaba Harry a los que estaban en la mesa – por que no se sabe que podría haber pasado sí aún estuviese Fudge

Bueno que iba a pasar – dijo Ron – No estuviéramos en está fiesta.

Todos rieron y siguieron escuchando el discurso de Dumbledore, McGonagall estaba sentada justo tras el, viendo y escuchando lo que decía, está profesora siempre fue muy buena amiga de Dumbledore, por eso era la viceministro. Al terminar el discurso, todos aplaudieron y colocaron una música muy suave, pero bailable, entonces Hermione le pidió a Viktor ir a bailar, pero este le dijo que no quería.

Gabrielle ¿Te importaría si me prestas a tu esposo para bailar? – Preguntaba Hermione mirando a Gabrielle.

Para nada, es todo tuyo – dijo Gabrielle sonriendo y siguió hablando con Ginny

Ron y Hermione se pararon y fueron hasta el centro de la pista, donde ya no quedaba rastro de la mesa en donde estaban, comenzaron a bailar.

Estás muy linda Hermione – Dijo Ron

Hermione estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa un poco más debajo de la rodilla, que hacía que su espalda quedara al descubierto y era descotado por delante, lo suficiente como para que no se le viera nada, con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido, no muy altos, en el cabello tenía un moño que sólo dejaba que cayeran unos pocos rizos (naturales) de gran cabellera, tenía unos zarcillos largos muy brillantes y un collar que hacía pareja con los zarcillos.

Pues tú también estás bien – dijo Hermione apenada –

¿Y como te va en el trabajo? – Pregunto Ron tratando de cambiar de conversación al ver que Hermione se apeno.

Bueno en realidad no muy bien, por que yo quería trabajar en el ministerio de justicia, para ayudar a los elfos, para que tengan derecho a sus buenas vacaciones, pero como vez soy ingeniera – contaba Hermione con tristeza – Mis padres querían que estudiara eso y como fue lo último que me pidieron antes de morir no pude decir que no, ahora no tengo tiempo para estudiar derecho, que era lo que realmente quería.

Uy que pena – decía ron con pena – Ah! Pero yo te puedo ayudar en eso, mi hermana Ginny es abogada, no se sí ella te lo a dicho.

Uhmm, no sólo hemos hablado de su embarazo – decía desconcertada Hermione – Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Bueno, mi hermana esta con ese caso, el de los elfos, sólo que ahora como está embarazada no puede atenderlo y dejaron a otra persona que realmente está vuelta un ocho y me parece que tu puedes hacer ese trabajo por mi hermana y bueno cuando ella tenga a su hijo, tú podrías ayudarla en esas cosa – Decía Ron que a la vez piso a Hermione – Ups, lo siento

Que bueno! Bueno también habría que hablar con tu hermana, pero eso será mañana, por que hoy estamos en una fiesta, no es para hablar de esas cosas – decía Hermione.

Al cabo de unos minutos fueron hasta la mesa y se sentaron, estaban algo cansados y bebieron del whisky que habían dejado antes de ir a bailar. Gabrielle le un beso en los labios a su esposo, hablaron toda la noche y rieron hasta que se hizo la madrugada, era sábado, no tenían que ir a trabajar ninguno, Ginny y Hermione habían quedado en verse el domingo para hablar bien sobre lo de los elfos, después de unas horas Harry y Ginny se despidieron, no era muy bueno para Ginny esos trasnocho, pero como no lo hacía todos los días, al cabo de un rato las dos parejas que quedaron se fueron también a sus casas.

Hermione y Viktor llegaron a casa, estaban muy cansado, pero sin sueño, como de costumbre, Hermione, tenía hambre y fue a preparase un emparedado, mientras Viktor se fue a cambiar, al regresar ya Hermione había comido. Viktor le llego por detrás a Hermione y le beso el cuello hasta llegar a la boca.

Viktor estoy cansada, cielo – dijo Hermione con voz de fastidio –

¿Qué tal baila Ron? – dijo con recelo –

¿No me digas que estás celoso? – Dijo Hermione, que empezaba a alterarse –

¿Celoso¿Yo? Psss, para nada – decía Viktor alzando un poquito más la voz – Mi esposa baila con un amigo, no tengo por que ponerme celoso ¿O sí?

Pues no deberías, por que no hice absolutamente nada malo – Decía Hermione alterada –sólo bailamos, además estamos casados y respetamos a nuestras familias

Ah¡¡Con que es eso¿Si no estuviesen casados entonces si hubiese pasado algo? - Gritaba Viktor a todo pulmón con una mirada furiosa hacia Hermione.

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, Viktor? – decía Hermione, que le empezaban a brotar unas lagrimas de los ojos – Sí me case contigo es por que te amo y no tengo ojos para otro que no seas tú, no puedo creer que tu creas que sólo por haber bailado con Ron, tengo algo con el y si no quieres que baile con el entonces invítame tú a bailar! – Grito Hermione y salió de la cocina muy apurada, se fue a su cuarto y empezó a desvestirse.

Hermione, perdóname – dijo Viktor con voz triste – No se que me ocurre, es que te amo tanto que temo perderte.

Por Merlín, Viktor! Como te vas a poner así – decía Hermione que no paraba de llorar – tenemos 6 años casados, no 1 mes de novios, por favor, como vas a desconfiar de mi! Y de ese pobre hombre que ya tiene una familia echa y son felices! Es que ni siquiera por Viktoria piensas un poquito!

Bueno, está bien, metí la pata – decía Viktor mientras se encogía entre los hombros, y se fue acercando a Hermione como para intentar besarla, pero está se volteó.

Buenas noches! – y se acostó.

Al día siguiente Ron se paro como a las 12 de el mediodía, al ver que Gabrielle estaba muy dormida, no quiso despertarla entonces se metió a bañar, se preparo, un desayuno-almuerzo y al ver que Gabrielle no se levantaba fue a buscar a los niños en casa de la niñera justo cuando iba llegando, llegaba Hermione a buscar a su hija Viktoria.

Hola Ron ¿Cómo estás? – Decía Hermione, estaba con unos lentes de sol –

Pues bien, vine a buscar a los niños – Contaba Ron – deje a Gabrielle dormida, se notaba que estaba muy cansada. Con eso de que ayer le tocó una sesión de fotos y después de allí nos fuimos a la fiesta.

Ahmmm que mal, bueno Viktor en cambio se levanto muy temprano, lo llamaron, por que hubo un problema de esos que el único que puede arreglar es el – dijo Hermione con Fastidio - ¿Qué tal sí vamos con los niños a tomar un Helado?

La niñera abrió la puerta lo hizo pasar y esperar a que llegaran los niños.

Me parece bien lo de el helado – respondía Ron

La niña está profundamente dormida señor Weasley – decía la niñera –

Bueno vamos a hacer lo siguiente – decía Ron mirando a la niñera – Yo voy a tomar un helado con la señora Granger y luego vuelvo por mi princesita, cuando este despierta.

Perfecto! – dijo la niñera.

Salieron de la casa y fueron a una heladería que quedaba cerca de la casa de la niñera se llamaba Frapé los niños estaban comiéndose una banana split entre los dos, mientras que Hermione y Ron tomaban un café, Hermione se veía algo demacrada, por que se había pasado la noche llorando, aún no creía que Viktor allá desconfiado de ella, en ningún momento ella se quito los lentes, por que por más que se hizo un hechizo, no se le quito del todo la hinchazón, en fin Ron no se dio cuenta de que estaba hinchada, eso era lo que interesaba, hablaron durante horas, sobre sus trabajos, de todo un poco.

Dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Francés – comentaba Ron – y le vamos a hacer una fiesta de bob esponja, que es lo que más le gusta, dile a Viktor y se acercan un rato con Viktoria, habrá mucho helado – decía mientras miraba a Vicky y a Arthur.

Será un placer ir a esa fiesta ¿Verdad Vicky? – preguntaba con una sonrisa a Viktoria que movía su cabeza de arriba para abajo – sobretodo por el helado

Jajajajajajaja, bueno Hermione, es algo tarde y de seguro mi princesita está despierta – dijo Ron pagando la cuenta y a la vez parándose de su silla –

Sí, es tarde vamos cielo – decía agarrando a Vicktoria

Al despedirse de Ron se acerco y se dieron un beso en la mejilla (No uno de esos besos que pegan mejilla y suena el beso ¡no, esos no, este fue un beso que los labios de Hermione tocaron la mejilla de Ron).

Después de haber buscado a Francés fue a hacer unas compras con sus hijos (Casi todo fueron golosinas) al llegar a casa Gabrielle no estaba y tampoco sabía para donde se había ido, porque no había dejado ningún papel, Ron imagino que había ido a una sesión de fotos¿Pero un sábado, entonces espero a que Gabrielle llegará, pero mientras preparo la comida a los niños y se sentó a ver televisión, pasaron horas y Gabrielle nada que llegaba, entonces Ron decidió llamar a Viktor y a Hermione para ver que estaban haciendo, a ver sí salían para que los niños se divirtieran un rato, después de unos minutos de haber hablado con Hermione y de que está le haya dicho que su esposo no había llegado de el trabajo al que no habían mandado, pero que sí le parecía bien lo de la salida, quedaron en verse en un parque que quedaba en el centro de Londres. Pasados unos minutos llegaron al parque y Ron espero a que llegara Hermione con Viktoria, al cabo de un buen rato llego en un carro algo pequeño.

Hola de nuevo Ron¿Qué hiciste en tanto tiempo que no te había visto?

Jajajaja, pues no mucho, cocinar, cuidar – dijo Ron

Los niños habían ido a jugar y Francés se quedo por allí cerca, como ya sabía caminar (más o menos)

Mi esposa no estaba en casa, no se a donde fue, de seguro a una cuestion de trabajo – dijo Ron con voz de preocupación – No me gusta mucho ese trabajo hace que Gabrielle se estrese mucho, se lo he dicho, pero como toda mujer no me hace caso.

Bueno, pero es que de seguro como toda mujer le gusta lo que hace y eso cuando una mujer lo tiene en la cabeza no hay nadie que se lo quite.

Bueno, es cierto¿Y cuéntame como te va a ti con Viktor?

Pues bien, a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido y bueno ese tipo de discusiones que tienen las parejas, pero nada fuera de lo normal – dijo Hermione con un dejo de tristeza

Bueno, pero no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan, pero con el tiempo se arreglan ¿No crees? – le dijo Ron con una cara, intentando hacerla sentir bien - ¿Y bien nos tomamos un capuccino¿O prefieres un mokaccino? – dijo sonriendo

Hmmm, bueno te acepto un moka – Dijo Hermione que también sonrio.

Niños vengan – Dijo Ron mientras cargaba a Francés –

Mientras iban en camino uban conversando con los niños correteando alrededor de ellos jugando.

¿Cuentame de tú familia? – pregunto Hermione

Bueno tengo 6 hermanos, dos de ellos son gemelos y una hermana, soy el penúltimo, porque la última es mi hermana Ginny la que conociste, es decir la única que conoces – explicaba Ron – Bueno mi madre y mi padre viven en una casa, en donde crecimos todos juntos, Mi hermano Bill es mayor que yo está casado con la hermana de mi esposa, Fleur Delacour, Fred y George los gemelos también están casados, viven en el callejón Diagon, justo arriba de su tienda de bromas, Percy, hace mucho que no se de el – dijo con voz triste – hace muchos años peleo con mis padres y nunca más supimos de el, era una persona muy ambiciosa, realmente no parecía un Weasley, Charlie vive en egipto también está casado con una mujer que conoció haya y bueno a Ginny ya la conoces, bueno, pero estoy seguro que pronto conoceras a mi familia, claro sí vas al cumpleaños de Francés.

Ya te dije que sí iré, ahora que me cuentas de tú familia muchisimo más – decía Hermione con una sonrisa muy amplia –

¿Y tú cuentame de tú familia? – pregunto Ron muy interesado

Bueno soy hija unica, hija de muggles – decía Hermione, cuando Ron la interrumpio

¿Cómo es que sabes de el mundo magico? – pregunto con interes

Pues… Hmmm… No lo sé, jajaja un día me llego una carta con una lechuza y pues acepte estudiar hechicería, magia, en fin, como te seguía diciendo, ya sabes lo que ocurrío con mi carrera, a ver, bueno en realidad, ya no me queda mucha familia, sólo unos cuantos primos y primas, pero están lejos de aquí, están esparcidos por Latinoamérica –culminó Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicos se los dejo hasta aquí, espero que lo que he escrito les guste, es la primera vez que hago un fic y lo hice y lo hago cada vez que algo me inspira, bueno cualquier cosa escriban dejandome Reviews, gracias, besos!


	2. Celos

Bueno pero a pesar de todo – decía Ron – tienes a tú hija y a Viktor

Sí, pues a Viktor lo conocí justo cuando estaba pasando malos momentos – decía Hermione con voz apagada – pues mis padres habían muerto y yo estaba muy joven, el me ayudo mucho a salir adelante gracias a el soy lo que soy, bueno le debo gran parte de lo que tengo, por lo menos Viktoria – Hermione la miro con ojos de felicidad a su hija.

Bueno, yo también he pasado por momentos difíciles – decía Ron – por supuesto no tanto como tú, pero es eso de el dinero, mi familia no a tenido mucha suerte cuando era más joven, pero ahora que estoy trabajando, les he tratado de dar lo mejor, bueno yo conocí a Gabrielle por mi cuñada, como te dije son hermanas y bueno ese trabajo que tiene ella no me gusta mucho, hmm, creo que eso ya te lo dije – sonriendo apenado

Jajajaja, sí ya lo dijiste ¿Capuccino o mokaccino? – pregunto Hermione, ya que habían llegado a el café.

Capuccino, por favor.

Me da dos capuchino, por favor, con azucar – dijo Hermione al mesonero –

Enseguida señorita.

Ron y Hermione hablaron unas cuantas horas más mientras tomaban café, les paso el tiempo tan rápido y ellos no se dieron cuenta, cuando se dieron cuenta era porque los niños estaban casi dormidos (bueno Francés ya había quedado dormida en el hombro de su padre) y los otros dos iban por el mismo camino, entonces se despidieron y cada uno se monto en su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Hermione al llegar a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, Viktoria se había quedado dormida y su mamá la cargo y la acosto en su cuarto (Cada día está niña pesa más), entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que Viktor no había llegado, porque no estaba en su cuarto, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni en el patio - ¿Dónde estará? El nunca había tardado tanto en llegar a casa – se pregunto Hermione con un tono de preocupación, aunque unos minutos más se quedo dormida en su cama.

Ron llego a su casa y allí estaba Gabrielle esperándolos en el sofá, con una cara de no tener muchos amigos, tenía unas inmensas ojeras, que con un poco de maquillaje se le medio tapo.

Arthur ve a tú cuarto y duermete! – Dijo Gabrielle señalando el cuarto de Arthur, mientras Ron acostaba a la niña en su cuna.

¿Por qué le gritas a Arthur? – dijo Ron con enfado – El no tiene la culpa de tú problemas de trabajo!

Pues no Ronald Weasley, no son problemas de trabajo – decía Gabrielle con tono de enfado también – para tu desgracia son problemas contigo.

¿Ah sí? A ver ¿Qué problema tendría yo que tener contigo? – Pregunto Ron más enfadado aún – porque en tal caso aquí el que debería tener problemas con alguien soy yo contigo, ¿EN DONDE ESTABAS? –dijo Ron mientras alzaba más la voz – Por que cuando llegue aquí en la tarde no estabas y no dejaste ni una nota!.

Pues estaba en algo que se llama trabajo – Dijo Gabrielle también molesta – por si no lo recuerdas soy una modelo y en cualquier momento pueden llamarme a hacer un comercial u otras cosas.

¡ESTOY CANSADO! – Grito Ron – ¡CANSADO! ¡De tú trabajo y de que tengas que exhibir tú cuerpo a más de millones de personas! Y cansado de que cada vez que tenemos un momento para estar en familia a ti te llamen para hacer ¡un… un… un comerciaducho!

Ron ya hemos hablado de eso – decía Gabrielle roja de furia – y sabiendo eso tú te casaste conmigo, está es mi pasión y mi sueño, toda mi vida quise ser modelo y ahora que lo soy, ni tú ni nadie hará que deje MI SUEÑO! ¿ENTENDISTE?

¡Ah, con que esas tenemos, pues bien, ya entiendo que tú eres primero que todo el mundo, incluso de mi y de tus hijos, por que claro, tú incluiste allí a tus hijos… -

N..n…no.. Ro.. Ron, yo… yo no se lo que dije, es que..

¿Es que, que Gabrielle? – Decía Ron – Es que ya conseguiste subir a la cima, se te subieron los humos y estar con un hombre como yo, que te ha dado lo que ha podido ya te da fastidio…

Sin haber terminado Ron de decir lo que estaba diciendo, Gabrielle no dudo en darle una cachetada, muy sonora y dolorida. Ron llevo su mano hasta el cachete, que estaba caliente y Gabrielle lo miraba muy fijamente, con una mirada confundida, Ron no sabía que hacer, si pedir disculpas o seguir diciendo barbaridades, pero a la final prefirió quedarse callado, esperando una explicación de Gabrielle después de lo sucedido. Luego de unos minutos de miradas confundidas, de rabia.

No te… no te atrevas a hablarme así Ronald Weasley – Dijo Gabrielle mientras miraba a Ron - y mis hijos son lo principal en mi vida, antes de que nacieran lo principal era mi sueño, pero ahora son ellos, sí quizás, dije las palabras como no eran, pero estaba, bueno estoy muy molesta y cuando una persona se molesta no sabe lo que dice, no lo piensa, sólo lo dice y después se da cuenta de que estuvo mal, bueno estoy muy cansada iré a dormir. – termino de decir eso y fue directo hasta el cuarto de Arthur, le pidió una disculpa y le dio un beso en la frente, luego fue al cuarto de Francés, que de tantos gritos se había despertado, Gabrielle fue a calmarla y a decirle una que otra mentirita, de que sus padres sólo estaban jugando, tras quedarse dormida, Gabrielle fue a su cuarto donde estaba Ron (que ya se había acostado, como de costumbre de el lado izquierdo de la cama) se cambio y se acostó en la cama, Ron noto que está estaba moqueando, pero estaba tan molesto de aquella bofetada que no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso – Se que me estoy comportando como un niño – pensó – pero no es posible que pelee, cuando debería ser yo el que está molesto. Tras pensar eso, se quedo dormido.

Unas horas después llego Viktor a su casa, Hermione estaba tan dormida que no lo noto, este le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó al lado de ella y la contemplo un rato, mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello, luego la abrazo y se quedo dormido.

Domingo.

Viktor al levantarse en la mañana, se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba a su lado, se paro y la busco, pero no se encontraba en la casa, al ver en la sala Viktoria estaba viento televisión, la saludo, le dio un beso y fue hasta la cocina, noto que la comida estaba echa y tapada y pegado en la puerta de el refrigerador había una nota de Hermione.

Buenos días cielo, he salido, porque tenía una cita con Ginevra Weasley, la hermana de Ronald Weasley, espero que recuerdes que ya te lo había contado, intentaré llegar temprano.

Besos, te quiero. Hermy.

Entonces Viktor recordó que Hermione le había comentado algo en la fiesta, este luego de comerse algo, se sentó con Viktoria a ver televisión.

Ron despertó y al ver a su lado Gabrielle no estaba, el sabía que la noche anterior pelearon algo fuerte, por una tontería, pensó en disculparse con ella y al ver que no estaba en casa y ver que sus hijos también se encontraban en casa, volvió a enojarse,

Arthur ¿Dónde estás tú mamá?

En el trabajo – dijo Arthur que estaba jugando con unos muñecos, que le había regalado Charlie que se los trajo de Egipto (eran unos dragones)

Ron intento no enfadarse más, pero duro toda la tarde pensando en como serían esos benditos comerciales, sí tenía que enseñar su cuerpo completo, sí estaba vestida, mientras más lo pensaba más molesto se sentía, no quería ni imaginarse que su esposa saldría desnuda en la portada de alguna revista para hombres. Esperaba ansiosamente a que llegará, prefirió no salir de casa, para que cuando llegara ella no tuviera un pretexto de estar molesta.

Hola Ginny – saludo Hermione que había llegado a casa de Ginny – es un placer verte.

¡¡Hola Hermione! El placer es mío, pero siéntate, estás en tu casa – decía Ginny mientras sonreía aunque un poco apenada – disculpa el desorden, es que mi novio es algo desordenado y con esta barriga no he podido arreglar nada.

En la sala de la casa de Ginny el piso era alfombrado tenía unas puertas transparentes que daban a un bacón que hacía que se viera el horizonte (realmente hermoso, parecía una obra de arte) La sala tenía un solo sofá que era muy lago y en forma de una L y en el medio una mesita donde estaban unos adornos de cristal, en el suelo, habían zapatos regados y la escoba de Harry (Una nimbus 2000, que desde que se la regalaron, nunca quizo cambiarla), frente al sofá, había un televisor lo bastante grande como para ver un partido de quidditch desde la cocina sin perder de vista la snitch.

¿Deseas algo de beber Hermione? –Pregunto Ginny con una voz muy dulce.

No, gracias Gin – dijo Hermione con voz de agradecimiento- ¿Cómo te haz sentido?

Pues regular, pues por que el medico me dijo ayer que necesitaba reposo – decía Gin algo entristecida – ahora si es verdad que no puedo hacer nada.

Bueno te falta poco para…

En ese momento salio Harry de la cocina con un plato y un vaso muy contento

Aquí te traigo lo que más te gusta – decía Harry mientras le daba el plato a Ginny – Ah! Hermione ¿Cómo te va? No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿quieres un poco de Brownie de chocolate con Helado de mantecado?.

Hola Harry! Pues bien, no gracias – dijo Hermione disculpándose – no soy amante de el chocolate.

Todo lo contrario de mi – decía Ginny mientras se metía un gran pedazo en la boca.

Sí a Gin le encanta el chocolate, y ahora que viene un bebe en camino, le dan más ganas de comer al día, bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Harry disculpándose – voy a estar en el estudio por si necesitan algo.

Tras irse Ginny y Hermione se quedaron solas, Hermione espero a que Ginny acabara su dulce, para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, sobre el trabajo en el ministerio de justicia mágica.

Pues bien Hermione – comenzó a decir Ginny – a lo que íbamos, como bien se, que me dijiste tú, ¿Quieres ayudarme en el caso de los elfos domestico?

Pues sí como te conté en la fiesta, yo iba a estudiar derecho en la universidad de magia en Australia, pero por lo problemas ya dichos no pude, pero tengo conocimientos sobre el tema y yo pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme a entrar allí así sea como tú ayudante.

Verás Hermione, ya tengo una ayudante – dijo con tono cortante – aunque puedo tener otra, porque la que ya tengo no es muy buena, pero, hay un problema, que sí yo hago que tu seas mi otra ayudante entonces no podrás hacer mucho, verás no puedo hacer que tú hagas cosas mucho más importante o valiosas para mi, cuando ella estaba primero en ese trabajo que tú.

Sí, eso yo lo entiendo – dijo Hermione mientras miraba fijamente a Ginny – y de verdad que no me importa, yo quiero trabajar allí y ayudar a hacer justicia los derechos de los elfos.

Bueno Hermione, este caso es algo difícil, ya que la mayoría de los elfos no están de acuerdo con eso, ya que ellos están acostumbrados a eso a una vida, en la que no tiene vida propia se podría decir, este caso es sumamente delicado y lo estamos llevando muy tranquilamente, ya que no queremos llamar sospecha de los elfos, además que no es sólo ese problema, sí no también el que los dueños quieran pagarles a ellos.

Eso es algo muy cierto, pero para todo hay una solución y hay que encontra la de este problema – le decía Hermione decidida.

Pues sí, bueno, pero para poder ir a mi oficina debes esperar a que yo termine el tiempo de reposo, así podré llevarte y presentarte a todos como mi asistente particular y enseñarte los papeles para que sepas como se está llevando el caso, en fin todo lo que necesites saber.

Muchas gracias Ginny, de verdad muchas gracias – decía Hermione con felicidad – Y sí esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras trabajaré en el ministerio de educación, no me queda de otra, además que ese sueldo…

Cierto, cierto , el sueldo –recordó Ginny – No espere un buen sueldo, recuerda que son dos asistentas, bueno aunque pensándolo bien, no es ni tan mal sueldo..

No importa Ginny, sólo quiero entrar en el ministerio de la justicia de alguna forma y luego veo como hago con el sueldo, no te preocupes.

Luego se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas, que si de la familia de Ginny, de su noviazgo con Harry, de todas las cosas de Ginny y hasta Hermione le contó a Ginny que había salido con su hermano el día anterior. Tras unas cuantas horas Hermione se fue a casa, porque tenía cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo la comida, cuidar de su hija en fin varias cosas.

Mi vida, la semana que viene llega mi hermano Bill con Fleggggrrr – Le decía Ginny a Harry.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? – pregunto Harry desconcertado- jajajaja aún le dices Flegggrr

Vienen de paso al cumpleaños de Francés, recuerda que es ahijada de Fleeggggrr, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ella me cae pesado, cree que soy una niña aún.

Sí, sí, ya lo se, pero bueno, viene de paso nada más – decía Harry mientras notaba que Ginny tenía una cara pálida - ¿Cómo te sientes Gin? Te veo algo pálida – Dijo algo asustado mientras le tocaba la cara a Ginny.

Me siento cansada, me duele demasiado – dijo Ginny mientras se sobaba la barriga.

Siéntate - la llevo de inmediato a una silla - ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?¿Y si eso quiere decir que se te adelanta el parto? – decía muy asustado Harry – mira que la semana pasada cumpliste 7 meses.

Ni pensarlo, no, no creo, no es un dolor taaannn fuerte como el que debería… bueno, eso creo – Ginny miro a Harry - ¿Harry? ¿Sabes? Me provoca un pollo con salsa agridulce y arroz chino – iba diciendo Ginny mientras se ponía roja.

¿¡Qué? – Grito Harry – Pe.. pe… pero GINNY! ¿Estás viendo la hora que es? Son.. son… a ver que hora es – miro el reloj que tenía en el brazo – aja, son las 12 menos 5 minutos de la noche ¿Adonde iré a esta hora a comprarte eso?

Bu.. bue.. bueno, no se Harry – Decía Ginny que tenía la cara roja como un tomate.- Tu ya sabes lo que dicen de que sí a una mujer embarazada le dan…

… antojos entonces hay que complacerla, porque sí no el bebe le sale con la boca abierta – continuo Harry – Ginny, ¡Por Merlín! Esas son puras palabrerías ¿¡Por qué has de creerlas?

No Harry, no son palabrerías – decía Ginny con el mismo tono que tenía hace unos 7 años – cuando Tonk estaba embarazada le dio ganas de tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla como a eso de las 2 de la mañana y Lupin no fue a comprársela, está al día siguiente tuvo al bebe y le salio con la boca abierta, así – Ginny hizo un gesto con la boca, sacando la lengua entre el labio superior y el inferior – ves que sí es cierto, ahora no saben como quitarle la maña al niño.

Pero tú mañana no vas a tener a nuestro bebe – dijo Harry – así que mañana iré a comprártelo y no saldrá con la boca abierta así que no te asustes Ginny – dijo Harry con satisfacción, pero al ver que Ginny ponía cara de molesta.

Está bien, está bien iré – dijo Harry con resignación, se paro he iba caminando hacía la puerta –

¿Harry? – mascullo Ginny – No me dejes sola

A ver Ginny ¿Quieres la comida o no quieres la comida? – dijo Harry con una vo dulce forjada

Pues, sí quiero la comida, pero no quiero que me dejes sola – dijo Ginny con tristeza

Cielo, yo voy y regreso rápido – Harry le dio un beso a Ginny y Salio por la puerta disparado.

Harry dio vueltas por muchos lugares, pero como era de imaginarse estaba todo cerrado, Harry pensaba que como no había un lugar abierto para mujeres embarazadas con antojos, no podía explicárselo, pensaba mientras seguía caminando, ya había pasado más de dos largas horas buscando ese pollo con salsa agridulce y ese arroz chino que tanto deseaba Ginny, - ¿Por qué se le pegaran antojos a está hora? – se decía Harry a sí mismo – Mañana me hago el dormido, para que no se le antoje nada, no puedo ni siquiera ir a casa de Ron, ni a casa de Oliver a esta hora lo que pueden es insultarme – Harry camino, camino y camino mientras se hablaba hacía sí mismo – ¿?Como puedo pensar eso de Ginny? Creo que mañana no me haré el dormido, pobre Ginny lleva en su vientre un bebe de los dos y yo penando en no consentirla, pero es que ¿A está hora, no puede ser, ya son las 3 de la mañana y no he encontrado nada – Harry voló y voló y voló en su nimbus hasta encontrar un local abierto, que decía Abierto las 24 horas era un restauran chino – Hasta que por fin – dijo Harry muy feliz. Compro lo que Ginny había pedido y se regreso a casa, donde había comprado era algo aislado de su casa. Después de un rato Harry llego a casa, eran las 6 menos 30 al llegar a casa, feliz porque había llegado con el pedido de Ginny, está estaba dormida y Harry no pudo hacer nada, pues pensó que eran cosas de embrazadas hacer viajar a los esposos kilómetros y kilómetros para encontrar lo que querían para después hacerle eso, quedarse dormidas y no comerse lo que habían comprado. Harry decidió acostarse a su lado y abrazarla mientras dormían.

Ron despertó y vio que su esposa había llegado, - quizás llego cuando me dormí – pensó este, pero a ver que era muy temprano y que aún el sueño lo invadía no tomo mucho en cuenta a Gabrielle. Después de unas horas que se despertaron Ron y Gabrielle no dirigieron ni una sola palabra, pero a Ron lo invadia la rabia y no aguanto mucho en preguntarle a Gabrielle - ¿Dónde estabas ayer? – Pues, trabajando – contesto está y eso fue las únicas palabras que dijeron hasta llegar la tarde.

¿Ronald? – Pregunto Gabrielle con voz recta - ¿A dónde fuiste el sabado después de buscar a los niños?

Fui con Hermione a una heladería, para que los niños se comieran un helado – dijo Ron que miraba la tele mientras hablaba –

¿Con Hermione? – pregunto Gabrielle con recelo

Deja los celos Gabrielle, no hay razón – dijo Ron con fastidio

¿Tú si puedes tener celos y yo no? – dijo enfadada – hay que ver que los hombres si tienen agallas!

Pues es algo muy distinto – Decía Ron con tranquilidad – Hermione es una amiga tanto tuya como mía, mientras tú en tu trabajo enseñas no se cuantas partes de tú cuerpo y la ve la gran parte de la gente mayormente hombres!

Ron – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de el y tomaba de su mano – no me gusta que estemos así, entiende que ese es mi trabajo y que no podemos pelear cada vez que a mi me llamen para salir en una revista o en un comercial – decía con tono dulce y triste mientras le volteaba la cara a Ron para que este la mirara.

¿Qué quieres que entienda? – dijo Ron algo enfadado – ¿Que a mi esposa la ve todo el mundo casi desnuda en revistas, y en televisión?

No salgo ni desnuda, ni casi desnuda, mira ayer fui al trabajo para buscar las fotos que me tomaron, para que veas que no salgo desnuda ni casi desnuda. ¿Quieres verlas?

Quizás en otro momento – dijo Ron que aún no la miraba, estaba estupefacto viendo televisión – ahora estoy ocupado viendo la carrera de la formula uno.

¿Te parece más importante ver la carrera? En vez de acomodar las cosas en nuestro matrimonio – dijo Gabrielle alterando la voz – sigues siendo el mismo Niño que conocí, no has madurado para nada Ronald Weasley – dijo mientras se paraba, pero antes de terminar de pararse Ron la halo de nuevo, hasta que quedo sentada.

Pues sí, si sigo siendo un niño – dijo Ron – y no, no quiero ver las fotos, por que confió en ti, pero igual me molesta que trabajes hasta los fines de semana, no me parece lo correcto, recuerda que tenemos hijos.

Gabrielle y Ron terminaron de acomodar sus problemas y Ron al ver que se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar tomo a los niños y llevo a Arthur al PRE-escolar y a Francés a Ginny, para que la cuidara. Ron trabaja en el ministerio como ya había dicho, este fue a acomodar uno que otro problemita que tenía allí, mientras que Gabrielle se fue a una sesión de fotos con Giovanni Scutaro para que saliera en la revista La Moda de las brujas la revista más comprada en el mundo mágico por las brujas, Scutaro había sacado unos nuevos vestidos Primavera-Verano los cuales se iba a colocar Gabrielle y dentro de dos semanas tenía una pasarela de modas en el hotel cinco estrellas MONTRELLE, ya que su dueño era el mismo Giovanni, en está reunión iban a ver muchísimos más diseñadores con los que Gabrielle podría trabajar.

Hermione fue a trabajar muy temprano en la mañana dejando a Viktor con Viktoria en casa, y Viktor llevaría a Viktoria al Pre- escolar, ya que sólo trabaja cuando lo llaman. Hermy estaba haciendo unos planos en la computadora, porque iban a hacer una nueva universidad de Magia y ella era la encargada para este trabajo.

Marbella tráeme por favor los papeles que me mando el señor Humberto – Dijo Hermione a su secretaria –

Enseguida señora Granger – dijo Marbella - ¿Desea algo más?

Por ahora no Marbella – decía con voz estresada – tráeme eso solamente, rápido por favor

Hermione siguió trabajando realmente este era un trabajo agotador y muy difícil, por que no se puede pasar ni un milímetro en lo que está haciendo, porque ese milímetro puede echar a perder todo.

Días después (SABADO) – CUMPLEAÑOS DE FRANCÉS –

Hoga, Ginny – decía Fleur mientras Ginny le abría la puerta ¿¿Cómo está togo?

Pues estaba bien – Decía Ginny con un tono de antipatía – pasa adelante, ¡Hermano! – Mientras abrazaba a Bill - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje? Pasa pasa y sientate, te prepare bueno les preparé el cuarto que está allá – decía señalando una puerta que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de la cocina –

Holaaa Gin – decía Bill que respondía a su abrazo – pues bien, nos fue muy bien, ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

Bien, está madrugada me dio un antojo – decía Ginny con algo de gracia – y Harry fue a comprármelo debió llegar como a las 6 de la mañana, aún está dormido el pobre. ¿Deseas algo de beber? ¿De comer quizás? – decía Ginny a Bill

Sí, pog favog, muego de habge – dijo Fleur mientras se acercaba a Ginny – el viagje fueg muyg laggo, estoy cangsada.

Bien pues la cocina está allí – dijo Ginny señalando la puerta de la cocina – pasa con confianza y cocinate lo que quieras, mi madre te enseño a cocinar muy bien – decía mientras volteaba a ver sí Fleur había entrado a la cocina, haciendo una mueca

Ginny, se que Fleur no te cae muy bien, pero sabes que prefiero venir aquí que a casa de Ron, que va a recibir a nuestros padres y a Fred y George.

No te preocupes, yo lo se y lo entiendo, a mi me gusta que vengas tu, pero sabes que nunca me la lleve con Fleur y muy difícilmente con Gabrielle que me la tengo que calar la mayoría de el tiempo, pero no es tan pesada como Fleur.

Ginny ¿Dongde estan los empagedados? – gritaba Fleur desde la cocina - ¿y la cerveza de mangtequilla?

Ginny torció la mirada con fastidio y fue hasta la cocina a ayudar a Ginny mientras que Bill llevaba las maletas a la recamara, al rato se levanto Harry y saludo a Bill hablaron sobre los juegos de quidditch y sobre el trabajo.

Gabrielle estaba enredadísima con eso de el cumpleaños de Francés, entonces decídio hacer unos cuantos encantamientos para que la ayudaran a recoger la casa y a adornarla con Bob esponja, con una piñata de ese mismo muñeco, en fin llego la hora de vestirse y todos empezaron a acomodarse, Ron ayudaba a vestirse a Arthur (que estaba aprendiendo) y Gabrielle vestía a Francés, la vistió con un vestidito muy lindo de flores salvajes, de colores muy llamativos y unos zapatitos del mismo color de el vestido, le puso dos colitas y lista, Arthur estaba con unos pantalones verdes, que tenían bolsillos grandes y una camisa marrón clara y unos zapatos negros,. Estando terminando de vestirse sono el timbre y Gabrielle fue hacía la puerta, al abrir eran los señores Weasley que habían llegado a la fiesta.

Hola Gabrielle – decía Molly mientras abrazaba a Gabrielle - ¿Cómo te ha ido querida?

Muy bien señora Weasley, aunque algo atareada con los preparativos de la fiesta . Hola señor Weasley – Dijo Gabrielle mientras entraba el Señor Weasley.

Hola Fred, Hola George

Hola Gabrielle – dijeron los dos a la misma vez

Tiiiiioooooooosss – Grito Arthur que iba corriendo hacia donde sus tíos Fred y George.

Hola Arthur – dijo Fred

Te trajimos un regalo – dijo George – toma, no se lo enseñes a tú papá ni a mamá – decía mientras le entregaba un caramelo.

Esto es para cuando no quieras ir a clases te lo comes – le dijo Fred.

Gracias tío –

Hola Ron – dijo la señora Weasley al ver que Ron salía de el cuarto, se le acerco y lo abrazo, al separarse lo vio a la cara – mírate como estás demacrado, desnutrido, te hace falta comer muchacho, ¿Qué a hecho Gabrielle todo este tiempo? ¿No te da comida?

Mamá, mamá, no cambias – decía Ron – No estoy ni demacrado, ni desnutrido. Bueno saluda a la cumpleañera.

Luego de saludar a Francés y estar un rato haciendo la comida, poniendo música y terminando con los preparativos para el cumpleaños dono el timbre de nuevo y era Hermione y Viktor con su hija, Ron hizo que pasaran y les presento a su familia, la señora Weasley le decía a Hermione lo linda que era su hija que se parecía a su madre, ellas hablaron un buen tiempo, la señora Weasley le comentaba sobre anécdotas de sus hijos (todos), al cabo de un buen rato llegaron los demás invitados, Oliver con Angelina con sus 6 hijos, todos de piel morena(3 niñas y 3 niños), Harry con Ginny y Bill y Fleur, al poco tiempo llego una carta de Charlie de que no podía ir, por qué se le había presentado un problema con unos dragones que estaban atacando a los muggles, (Charlie era el padrino de Francés) pero con la carta llego un gran paquete, con el regalo para ella. Todos disfrutaron felices de la fiesta, los niños jugaron corrieron y hasta que picaron la torta.

Bueno, es tarde hasta luego señora Weasley – decía Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – fue un placer conocerla.

El placer es mío, querida – dijo la señora Weasley con una voz dulce, maternal – cuídate mucho chao pequeña, hasta luego Señor Viktor.

Bueno nosotras también nos vamos es tarde – decía Harry – no quiero que a Ginny se le antoje algo – decía mientras que todos echaron a reír y Ginny se ponía muy colorada.

Todos se fueron a sus casas hasta que por fin Gabrielle y Ron se quedaron solos, los niños se quedaron dormidos, Ron y Gaby, se pudieron a limpiar la casa, hasta que por fin decidieron ir a acostarse, Gabrielle le comento a Ron que tenía una pasarela en viernes de esa semana y que quería que el fuera, Ron acepto ir, luego quedo dormido.

Viernes – pasarela de Gabrielle

El salón estaba repleto de mucha gente vestida con atuendos muy caros y hermosos, pero a la vez muy extraños, Ron estaba sentado justo en frente de la pasarela, había dejado los niños al cuidado de la niñera que Hermione y Viktor le habían dicho. Ron estaba muy nervioso por que no conocía a nadie allí, se sentía como un tonto, sentado allí en frente esperando a que su esposa saliera a desfilar, pero aún era muy temprano, faltaba más o menos como unos 30 minutos, Ron se sentía tan incomodo que le pasaban lentos los minutos, se le hacía toda una vida entera, estaba pensando el por que había ido a ese desfile, algunas personas lo miraban muy extrañados, lógicamente no sabían quién era el, no era un diseñador conocido, tampoco era de prensa. Una chica se le acerco y le ofreció una copa de vino a Ron el cual acepto y se la bebió lo más lento que pudo, para disfrutársela. Al cabo de unos segundos salió algo afeminado y hablaba con una voz muy delicada.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a mi desfile de moda primavera-verano – decía el diseñador Scutaro – hoy tenemos la grata visita de una de la modelos más cotizadas GABRIELLE DELACOUR, por favor démosle un fuerte aplauso – decía mientras las personas aplaudían tan fuerte que no se escuchaba muy bien lo que decía – a está hermosa modelo – Gabrielle salio por el medio de la pasarela estaba vestida con un vestido totalmente descotado en el medio de sus senos era en V el escote llegaba hasta el ombligo, estaba maquillada con un tono natural y los pendientes eran brillantes y largos. Ya que su cabello estaba con un moño, que tenía un gancho también con piedras brillantes que hacían juego con sus zarcillos y collar. Ron la miro y quedo boca abierta tras ver lo hermosa que se veía su esposa, pero a la vez se ponía rojo de la furia - ¿Por qué tiene que enseñar tantas partes de su cuerpo? – pensaba con enfado –

¿Cómo es posible que me haga esto, ¿Qué me haga venir a ver como los hombres la ven y se la comen con las miradas? – pensaba Ron mientras miraba a su alrededor, habían docenas de hombres, tanto jóvenes como ya muy adultos, Ron se fijo en uno a cual le dirigía una mirada a Gabrielle y vio como ella respondía esa mirada de complicidad. – Pero ¿Cómo se atreve, me largo de aquí. Ron se paro y se fue, penso que no era buena idea que el esposo de la "Modelo más importante" esa noche hiciera tal escandalo por celos, prefirió a dar unas vueltas mientras se le pasaba la rabia que tenía, cada vez que recordaba a aquel hombre la mirada que le echaba a su esposa, se le ponía piel de gallina, quería tirarle un golpe a alguien.

Aprende a manejar, idiota! – grito Ron al ver que un carro se le había atravesado y parado enfrente, haciendo que el se parara, pero Ron hizo caso omiso, cuando se dio cuenta que una mujer bajaba de el carro y recordó que el carro de Hermione era así, de ese mismo color, con esa misma placa, y Hermione era así, delgada, alta, rubia (definitivamente era Hermione). Ron se encogió entre hombros al ver que ella se le acercaba a la ventanilla – Discúlpame Hermione, no sabía que eras tú – dijo enrojecido, se le había olvidado la rabia que tenía.

Ronald! – dijo Hermione sorprendida – no sabía que eras tú, pero no creo que debas estar insultando a todo aquel, que no viole la luz de el semáforo como tú – dijo con voz de regaño.

Pues tienes razón, lo siento mucho – dijo Ron aún más rojo que nunca – Oye ¿Que haces a estás horas de la noche sola? – Pregunto medio confuso.

Bue.. bu.. bueno, por cosas de tra… trabajo – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa –

Vamos Hermione puedes contar conmigo – ¿Por qué no vamos a un restaurante muy bueno que queda al doblar la esquina y hablamos un rato?

Es.. es… es que es.. como tarde ¿No? – vacilo Hermione – Bah! Está bien acepto Ron, yo te sigo.

Hermione se fue hasta donde estaba su auto y siguió a Ron a un restaurante muy lindo, sencillito, nada de el otro mundo, estos se estacionaron muy cerca y se dirigieron hacía la puerta, pidieron una mesa para dos personas, los llevaron a una mesa donde muy cerca estaba una tarima donde estaban un violinistas, lógicamente tocando violín, el restaurante tenía un aspecto a los años 50, las mesoneras y los mesoneros estaban vestidos como de la época, uno se acerco y tomo nota de lo que estos pidieron, Hermione pidió un whisky doble, Ron se quedo impresionado cuando esta le dijo a el mesonero, aunque el también pidió uno. Tras irse al mesonero Hermione se quedo mirando a Ron con ojos tristes.

¿Y bien Hermione que te ha pasado? – pregunto Ron algo preocupado al verle la cara a Hermione –

Bueno Ron – decía Hermione entrecortadamente – Pues verás –decía vacilando - ¿A ti también te pasa algo no es así?

Pues sí – dijo Ron, aunque se dio cuenta de que Hermione le cambiaba la conversación – Gracias – dijo Hermione al mesonero que acababa de dejar los whisky – Hermione tomo tan rápido el suyo, que Ron apenas estaba por el primer sorbido – Bueno veras Hermione vengo de un desfile de modas –

Que bien, ¿El primavera-verano? – decía Hermione que ya empezaba a tambalearse – Gabrielle me comento sobre eso ¿Cómo le fue?

Pues no se, no termine de verlo, me dio mucho celos verla allí con ese vestido que se le veía hasta el alma y ese hombre, ese hombre como la miraba – decía Ron mientras se enfurecía más y más cada palabra la pronunciaba con rabia – y ella no se queda atrás el también la miraba, pero dime tú ¿Que te pasó?

Por favor mesonero tráigame otro Whisky doble – decía Hermione – más whisky, menos agua, por favor! – tras irse el mesonero Hermione miro a Ron – Pues veras Ron los celos son desconfianza y toda pareja tiene celos, te lo digo, por que por el mismo problema estoy pasando yo, pero no precisamente por que sea yo la celosa, sí no por que el me cela a mi – mientras Hermione veía fijamente a Ron se le iban aguando los ojos (a ella). Ron la escuchaba atento – Verás ya le he dicho que yo no tengo nada contigo, pero el insiste – Ron quedo boca abierta tras está confesión de Hermione de lo que pensaba su esposo – dígame si se entera de que estoy matando penas aquí contigo, entonces sí es verdad que se lo termina de creer – en ese momento llego el mesero con el otro vaso, Hermione lo agarro y se lo bebió hasta la mitad de un solo sorbido – jajaja, que chistoso, ¿no? Pues la verdad cada uno está feliz con una familia y los celos terminan con la felicidad – Hermione se empezaba a sentir mareada, ella no era de las que beben y haberse bebido tan rápido 1 vaso y medio en menos de 30 minutos era algo realmente grave, Ron por su parte estaba anonadado de lo que Hermione le decía que pensaba su esposo, no podía creer a que punto podían llegar los hombres con ese tema llamado "celos" el sabe perfectamente que entre el y Hermione no a habido nada más que unos simples café o temas de familias, pero nada que pasara a ser algo grave, Ron pensó en lo que acababa de hacer con su esposa, se daba cuenta que ella era modelo (hasta que por fin lo entendía) y que por más que el quisiera o le pidiera a Gabrielle no vestirse tan abiertamente, ella no podría, por que su jefe se le pedía, el quería regresar para ver a su esposa, pero no podía dejar a Hermione allí en ese restaurante sola y casi borracha ¿O borracha?

No puego cgeeg que Vigtog piense que le soy infiel contigo – decía Hermione, Ron no decía ni una sola palabra, no sabía que decirle –

Bueno, Hermione, ¿Quieres que hable con Viktor sobre este tema? –Pregunto Ron apenado –

Noooo! ¿Te estás volviendo loco Gon? – Hermione realmente estaba algo mareada.

Hermione deja de beber ya llevas como 5 vasos – dijo Ron

No quiego, no sopogto aViktog, lo amo sí, pego no lo soporto – Dijo Hermione que bebía otro sorbo de whisky.

Me trae la cuenta caballero, por…

Noooooo, más bien tgraigame otgo tgago, lindo – dijo Hermione que a la vez miraba a el mesonero.

Ron le hacía señas de que no trajera nada, que sólo la cuenta, lo hizo algo alejado de Hermione para que está no se diera cuenta, al cabo de unos minutos llego el mesonero con la cuenta, Ron la pago y Hermione se molesto con el y después de haberle pegado un grito de que se iba y de que ella no era una niña a la cual tenían que cuidar, al pararse se cayo, estaba tan borracha que las piernas no le daban, Ron se sorprendió y dio un brinco de la silla y la ayudo a parase, Hermione no dejaba de reírse, pero a la vez le gritaba a Ron que la soltara que ella podía sola, el sabía que ella en ese momento no se valía por sí misma e intentando no ver a las personas que los miraban algo extrañando y con la cara de pena ajena, llegaron a el estacionamiento y Ron abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás de el auto y sentó a Hermione, está a su vez se tambaleaba, Ron se agacho para poder llegar cara a cara con Hermione.

Gon – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron fijamente – estogy algo …

No dio tiempo de terminar lo que dijo cuando ya Ron tenía su atuendo manchado de vomito de Hermione, que está a su ves al verlo, empezó a reír como si nunca lo hubiese echo, Ron no sabía que hacer al respecto – Bueno está borracha, Ron no puedes hacer nada – pensó este a la vez se miraba lo que tenía encima.

Vamos Hermione, te llevaré a casa –dijo Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a entrar completa a el auto –

¿¡¡Qué? No Gon, mi magido, me mataga, es decir no mataga si llegamos juntos – decía Hermione – Además! Yo tgraje mi augto.

Bueno, entonces vayamos a un lugar, que no sea este, para que te tomes una sopa – dijo Ron mientras tomaba unas toallitas y se limpiaba la ropa y luego limpiaba a Hermione la boca que la tenía llena… de ya ustedes saben.

Ron llego a un restaurante no tan lindo como el anterior este era algo como una cafetería o algo así, entraron los dos, Ron ayudo a Hermione a entrar y sentarse cuando llego la Mesera Ron pidió una sopa, para que a Hermione se le quitara la borrachera

Tenemos una perfecta para esos casos, además como a está hora es que suele pasar esto, la sopa ya está lista en menos que canta un gallo se lo traemos – dijo la mesera

Hermione sólo se reía (pobre no sabía lo que hacía), al cabo de unos segundo cayo dormida encima de Ron, este no sabía que hacer, entonces espero a que llegara la mesera con la sopa, le agradeció y en eso, movió un poco a Hermione que no daba síntomas de querer levantarse, Ron no sabía que hacer, no sabía en que lió se había metido con esa borracha. Ron pidió a la mesera que le pusiera la sopa para llevar entonces cargo a Hermione y se dirigió hasta el auto donde la acostó en el mueble trasero, este se sentó al lado de ella a esperar a que despertara, pero se quedo dormido después de unas cuantas horas de esperar, estaban en un estacionamiento y ellos dentro de el vehículo, el carro de Hermione se había quedado en el estacionamiento de el restaurante, este era seguro, así que el carro de Hermione estará bien. Luego de haber pasado unas cuantas horas Hermione despertó, algo adolorida, eran las 6 de la mañana, noto que Ron estaba a su lado dormido.

¿Ron? ¿Ron? Despierta Ron – decía Hermione mientras le daba unos suaves golpecitos a Ron, este sólo hacia un leve sonido, pero no despertaba –

¿¡¡Qué? ¿¡¡Que pasó? – despertó Ron algo exaltado, este miro a Hermione con algo de extrañes, pero recordó lo que había pasado esa noche –

¿Ron? ¿Qué hago aquí contigo? – pregunto Hermione

Ron se apeno, pero le contó a Hermione todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, ella se apeno muchísimo más que el cuando le contó lo de el vomito y bueno en sí por todo, Ron le dio la sopa que aún estaba tibia, Hermione se la tomo y le pidió a Ron que la llevará a su auto, para así poder ir a su casa, Ron la llevo hasta el estacionamiento y se fue muy apenado, por supuesto no más que Hermione


	3. Ya nacio

Estoy dando lo mejor de mi cada vez que escribo un capitulo así que de verdad espero que les este gustando y que se los disfruten tanto como yo, bueno he intentado hacer un poco divertido, pero muy sencillo. Los dejos con el capitulo 3.

Ron llego a casa, a eso de las 7 de la mañana después de haber pasado lo que pasó con Hermione, como era de imaginarse Gabrielle estaba esperando a Ron, pero el noto que tenía tanto tiempo esperándolo que se quedo dormida en el sofá, Ron sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, por pero entro a bañarse para sentirse cómodo para cuando Gabrielle despertará y armara el berrinche que le tocaba. Después de bañarse y vestirse noto que Gabrielle no se había levantado aún entonces como estaba tan cansado decidió dormir antes de que Gaby despertara.

¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Ron tenía la impresión de que lo que durmió fue un segundo, se levanto con los ojos hinchados y miro a Gabrielle con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cariño, te tengo una explicación a lo ocurrido – dijo Ron con tono de miedo como sí Gabrielle fuese a pegarle.

Pues es lo lógico! Por que hay de ti si no la tuvieses – Gabrielle estaba tan furiosa y sus cara muy roja – pues bien ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche?

Bueno verás Gabrielle yo estaba, un poco – decía Ron colorado de la pena – celoso, porqué te vi allí parada, vestida tan hermosa, pero a la vez casi desnuda, que me sentí de lo peor, al ver que muchos hombres te miraban con unas caras como que te terminaban de desnudar.

¿Celos de nuevo? – dijo Gabrielle bajando la voz – Ron ya hemos hablado lo suficiente de mi trabajo y ese tipo de cosas pasan, siendo o no siendo modelo…

Pues eso lo se Gaby, perdóname, lo entendí después que me fui, porque me encontré a Hermione, resulta que se peleo con su esposo…

Ron le contó con pelos y detalles a Gabrielle lo que le había pasado con Hermione, aunque Gaby entendió lo ocurrido no podían faltar esos celos de esposa, pero al final no quiso decirle nada a Ron y se lamento por lo que le paso a Hermione, luego para terminar de arreglar sus problemas Ron la invito a un restaurante de comida Mexicana muy bonito, donde los meseros vestían de mexicanos con un gran gorro mexicano, estos pidieron unas Tostadas, unos burritos y fajitas, estaban aprovechando de un día solos, ya que los niños aún estaban con la niñera. Ron y Gabrielle parecía una pareja de recién casados, pues se veían muy felices.

Hermione no se fue directo a su casa, ella prefirió ir a casa de Ginny aún se sentía muy dolida a lo que le había dicho Viktor, así que prefirió no verle la cara hasta previo aviso, en fin al llegar a la casa de Ginny como era lógico era muy temprano, pero Hermione recordó que está le había dicho que ella acostumbraba a levantarse temprano ya que el bebe no la dejaba dormir mucho, toco el timbre y Gin le abrió, cuando la vio se sorprendió, ya que Hermy estaba totalmente sucia de vómito y de sopa, paso a la casa de Gin que la invito a sentarse, para ver que le había ocurrido Hermione tenía también los ojos hinchados, se sentía desdichada, por los celos de su esposo, no sabía que hacer.

Hermy ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntaba Ginny con preocupación, porqué Hermione tenía 15 minutos sólo llorando sin emitir palabras – a ver cuéntame que te ha pasado o no mejor báñate y luego hablamos mientras te bañas, yo te preparo algo de comer ¿Te parece? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero aún tenía muchas lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada era triste. Ginny la llevo hasta el baño y le dio lo que necesitaba, Ginny la dejo allí y se fue a hacerle comida a Hermione mientras tanto.

¿Quién era, Gin? – Pregunto Harry curioso –

Ah! Era Hermione – dijo con voz preocupada – no se que le ocurre, llego y no me a dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba llorando y si la vieras estaba totalmente sucia, que le habrá pasado.

Tranquila Gin se le pasará pronto – dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso suave en los labios a Gin - ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir a el medico Gin?

Ya falta poco, cielo – decía Ginny mientras picaba cebolla – no te apures, por cierto ¿sabes que tengo ganas de come …

No Ginny de nuevo no, por favor! – decía Harry con Fastidio, mientras Ginny le hacía pucheros – está bien ¿Qué quieres que vaya a comprarte?

Pues quiero un Brownie con Helado de mantecado – decía Ginny mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios –

Bueno ya vuelvo iré a comprártelo – le dio un besito en la boca a Ginny y salio.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Ginny estaba esperando a Hermione en el mueble, estaba viendo un canal que eran madres dando a luz a sus hijos, cuando de repente volteo y Hermione iba caminando hacía ella con una ropa que Ginny le había prestado.

Tu ropa la metí a lavar – dijo Gin mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado – Aquí te hice una sopa de cebolla, porque me imagino que de tanto beber te debe doler la cabeza, digo, porque cuando llegaste olías a whisky.

Hemione se encogió entre hombros y su cara torno a un color rojizo aún no le hablaba a Ginny se tomo la sopa y luego se decidió a hablar.

Discúlpame Ginny – decía Hermione apenada – se que además de que es temprano, llegar con estás fachas aquí, pero es que no sabía a donde ir – decía Hermione algo angustiada y aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

Para nada Hermione no tienes porque disculparte, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para una persona como tú, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione le contó a Ginny lo que había ocurrido con su esposo, de que la mayoría de el tiempo peleaban por celos y que esos celos eran primera vez que le daban a Viktor que le parecía realmente extraño eso de repente y esa desconfianza, también le contó que había pasado la noche anterior y la pena que sentía con su hermano Ron, Ginny intento tranquilizarla y le dio un te, el cual hizo que Hermione durmiera. Cuando Hermy despertó se disculpo con Ginny y decidió ir a su casa a acomodar los problemas con Viktor, ella se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar el, pero al llegar a su casa, estaba la niñera con su hijo y Viktor no estaba, Hermione le dijo a la niñera que se fuera, ella se quedo con su hija viendo televisión entonces llego Viktor.

Hermione, lo siento mucho – Dijo Viktor con lamento – no quería decirte todo lo que te dije anoche, es que estaba cegado de los celos, no se que me pasa con Ron, el es un buen muchacho.

Hermione lo miraba con lagrimas en lo ojos, pero a la ves con una mirada de rabia con amor junto, ella quería tanto a Viktor, pero nunca le perdonaría lo que el le dijo esa noche.

Yo pensé que tú eras el hombre más fiel que yo había conocido – decía Hermione mientras llevaba a la niña a su cuarto – aún no puedo creer que me hayas dicho que era un sangre sucia y que se veía venir que yo te iba a ser infiel, ¡JAMAS! Escúchame bien ¡JAMAS! Te he sido infiel, no lo puedo creer Viktor.

Viktor no sabía que decir, realmente había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, el no quería decir eso, simplemente en ese momento la rabia lo inundaba y eso fue lo primero que le salió decir, se le acerco a Hermione y le pidió disculpas y dijo que no volvería a pasar, se lo prometió, Hermione cedió a esa disculpas, pero aún seguía dolida, sólo lo hizo por Viktoria que no merecía que sus padres se separan.

Meses después

Tranquila mi vida ya vamos a llegar – decía Harry angustiado mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny – ¡RON! ¡¡APURATE!

Eso intento, voy lo más rapido que puedo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, uf, uf, uf, - Ginny no soportaba el dolor –

Respira profundo – Decía Harry intentando calmarse de los nervios – vamos, así es, uno, dos, tres, eso es

Ginny estaba sudando no soportaba el dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento el niño se le iba a salir disparado. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la Clinica, la bajaron de emergencia, Ron fue a estacionar el auto, mientras Harry acompañaba a su novia. Tras unos minutos llego la señora y el señor Weasley, Gabrielle, Hermione, Viktor realmente, muchas personas (la clínica parecía de ellos) mientras que Harry acompañaba adentro en el quirófano a Ginny.

Ya estamos aquí Gin – Decía Harry mientras tenía de mano a Ginny y ella le apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

Ginny agarro a Harry por la camisa y lo halo – ¿¿¡¡TRANQUILA? ¿¡¡CÓMO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA? – Harry sabía que las mujeres cuando estaban dando a luz decían cosas así, ya el doctor se lo había informado. – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY! ME DUELE MUCHOOO! AAAAAHHHHH – Gritaba Ginny que no soportaba el dolor – ¡¡NO TE PIENSO DAR OTRO HIJO! ¿¡ME ENTENDISTE? – Decía con voz de enfado –

¡¡YA VIENE! – grito el doctor – ¡¡vamos Ginny! ¡¡un poquito más! respira profundo, vamos un poquito más –

UUUUHHHMMMMMM! UUUUUUUUUUHMMMM – Ginny estaba pujando más fuerte, quería que el niño o niña saliera de una vez –

LISTO! – grito el doctor – ES UN NIÑO!

Harry estaba nervioso era su primer hijo

Bueno córtale el cordón umbilical – dijo el doctor que a la vez le daba la tijera a Harry.

Y.. ¿yo? – Harry estaba realmente nervioso – bu.. bue.. bueno… ¿Aquí? – el doctor asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny se había desmayado después de terminar de dar a luz, Harry se dio cuenta y se puso aún más nervioso, pero el doctor dijo que eso era lógico, ya que ha sido un parto largo y doloroso.

Ginny necesita reposo, la llevaremos a una habitación – dijo el doctor – después que descanse puede recibir visitas, pero ahora no, bueno déle el bebe a la enfermera que lo llevara dentro de 2 horas para que su madre le de la comida.

Harry le entrego el bebe a la enfermera, se sentía orgulloso, el niño era como su madre pelirrojo, los ojos aún no podían verse, porque tenía los ojitos cerraditos, Harry acompaño a que llevarán a Ginny a su habitación y después fue a dar la gran noticia a la familia y amigos.

¡¡¡¡Fue niño! – Harry dijo con felicidad, Ron lo abrazo y felicito, todos hicieron lo mismo y querían ver al bebe, pero Harry les explico que no podían.

¿Cómo se llama, querido? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Aún no le hemos puesto un nombre, esperaré a que Gin despierte, para que sea uno que le pongamos entre los dos, no lo habíamos pensado, por que como ya sabe Ginny no quería saber que era. – Explico Harry

Pasaron horas y horas esperando a que Ginny despertara, Harry era el único que podía entrar al cuarto, entonces se quedo con Ginny allí, le hacía cariño en el cabello y hablaba con ella (estando durmiendo).

Hola cariño ¿Qué tuvimos? – pregunto Ginny, que acababa de despertar, se veía que estaba cansada.

Un niño, mi vida – Decía Harry mientras entraba la enfermera con el bebe en brazos, arropadito.

Tome señora – dijo la enfermera con un tono dulzon, mientras le ponía en los brazos el bebe a Ginny.

Mira Harry, es igualito a ti – decía Ginny mientras contemplaba al bebe – tiene la naricita como tú.

Harry rió – es pelirrojo como tú ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? –

James Harry Potter Weasley – dijo Ginny mientras veía a Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios – Te quiero Harry.

No más que yo… - decía Harry cuando lo interrumpió una manada de gente que iba entrando al cuarto eran los familiares, habías llego también Fred y George, todos saludaron a Ginny llegaron con regalos y ropita para el bebe.

Hola Gin ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te hace falta comer, querida? – decía la señora Weasley – estás pálida, por lo del parto.

Me siento bien, mamá n te preocupes – dijo Ginny sonriendo – mira a James.

Es tan hermoso como mi hermana – Dijo Fred – mientras alzaba el cuello para mirar mejor –

Todos rieron, hablaron, conocieron al bebe y se fueron a sus casas para dejar descansar a Ginny.

Bueno este es el 3º capitulo algo corto con respecto a los otros dos, pero espero que les guste.


	4. Mudanza I

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron semanas y aún celebraban el nacimiento de James, pero los problemas entre Viktor y Hermione no dejaban de ocurrir, está y Ginny se habían hecho muy amigas, se contaban todo lo que las amigas se cuentan, Hermione estaba empezando a cansarse de esos problemas con Viktor, porque no eran sólo celos, también era que este no llegaba a casa durante dos día, Hermione sospechaba que tenía otra, pero intentaba hacerse la idea de que ella estaba exagerando. La señora Weasley decidió hacer un almuerzo para celebrar (de nuevo), está invito a todos los conocidos y familia (menos a Percy, lógicamente aún seguía "molesto"). Llegaron todos a la madriguera, la señora Weasley coloco música, mientras servían la comida, Hermione, Gabrielle, Fleur, porque Molly no dejaba a que Ginny ayudara en nada, decía que aún se le veía pálida. Todos se sentaron en la mesa: Lupin, Tonks, el señor Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Charlie, Sethy (La esposa de Bill, entendía muy poco el idioma que hablaban todos, está era un egipcia, hermosa en belleza y sentimientos) y los niños (estaban sentados en un mesita pequeñita que estaba justo al lado de la grande).

Fred y George ¿Por qué no han venido Krishna y CHristine? – Pregunto la señora Weasley mientras se servía puré.

No han podido venir madre – Dijo Fred – pues se quedaron en sortilegios Weasley, te mandan disculpas y que para otra ocasión.

Krishna y CHristine, son las esposas de Fred y George, Hermione – Le explicaba Ginny a Hermione – son unas gemelas que Fred y George conocieron en un viaje, cuando fueron a otros países a abrir nuevas tiendas de sortilegios Weasley. Buen provecho a todos.

Gracias – dijeron todos a la vez.

Entonces ¿les va muy bien en la tienda no es así?

Pues sí, a la perfección –dijo George – Hemos tenido mucho éxito.

Yo siempre dije que mi hijos eran buenos en los negocios – dijo la señora Weasley –

Todos sonrieron y siguieron conversando y comiendo, al final de la comida, la señora Weasley les dio el postre, un pastel de chocolate, con una capa en el medio de crema de chocolate, Gabrielle salio con los niños a jugar al patio y todos estaban hablando. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la cocina limpiando lo que estaba sucio.

¿Por qué no vino Viktor, Hermione? – pregunto Ron.

Está trabajando, pero se disculpo – Dijo Hermione con tono frío - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo Ron? – cambiando de tema, como quién no quiere la cosa

Hermione, perdona que me meta ¿Va todo bien con Viktor? – Dijo Ron mientras hacía que Hermione se sentara en una silla –

Bu… bue.. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos mal?

Por Merlín Hermione, mírate la cara – dijo Ron algo alterado – estás hinchada, por más que te hagas hechizos para que no se te note.

¿Se me nota? – dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba las ojos – Ayy Ron, no se que hacer, Viktor y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas, no se que le pasa, a cambiado mucho – mientras Hermione le contaba a Ron a está se le escapaban unas lagrimas, que Ron les quitaba con los dedos – imagínate que me ha pedido que deje de trabajar, que yo tengo que estar en la casa cuidando de la niña y haciéndole comida a el. Se ha puesto muy machista, no puedo aguantar más Ron –mientras decía estás palabras Hermione abrazaba a Ronald y lloraba.

Tranquila Hermione, todo va a pasar, bueno a veces los hombres nos ponemos estupidos, pero es porque las queremos, yo se que Viktor se dará cuenta que te está haciendo mucho daño – decía Ron mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione mientras la tenía abrazada - ¿quieres que hable con el? No se quizás hablan…

¡NI SE TE OCURRA! – dijo Hermione alterada, mientras se separaba de Ron - ¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR! Ya no soy una muchacha que necesita que la ayuden, soy una mujer casada con una hija y si alguien tiene que arreglar este problema soy yo, muchas gracias Ron – dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de la cocina –

Todos se quedaron en la sala escuchando música suave, mientras Gabrielle y Fleur con los gemelos estaban en el patio jugando con Viktoria, Arthur y Francés, al rato llego Hermione y se puso a jugar con ellos.

Después de unas horas jugando, riendo y hablando Hermione decidió ir a su casa, se despidió de cada uno. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Viktor (hacía ya dos días que no lo veía, supuestamente estaba trabajando).

¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo Viktor – yo trabajando con un desgraciado y mi esposa, paseando, en vez de hacerme la comida para cuando yo llegará.

Vicky ve a tú cuarto a jugar – dijo Hermione con voz dulce, al ver que la niña entraba en su cuarto decidió ver a Viktor – Pues bien, siéntate, he tomado una decisión y quiero que la sepas – dijo Hermione con tranquilidad – siéntate, por favor – repitió al ver que Viktor no hacia ni el menor esfuerzo para sentarte.

¿Entonces no piensas responderme en donde estabas y por qué no me haz echo comida? – Dijo Viktor alterado –

Pues bien como veo que no me escuchas entonces te lo diré, sin importar si me oíste o no – decía Hermione con mucha tranquilidad, sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, quería gritar, pero penso que mejor sería estar tranquila – pienso que lo mejor para mi hija y para mi es que nos vayamos de la casa – Viktor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione se le adelanto – quiero el divorcio Viktor, lo más rápido posible, no quiero derramar ni una lagrima más por alguien que no me valora…

Claro y tú dijiste le pido el divorcio y el me lo da ¿No es así? – dijo Viktor sarcásticamente – pues no Hermione Granger! No te voy a dar el divorcio, porque tú eres mi esposa! Y yo te amo – agarro a Hermione por los dos brazos y la acerco a el bruscamente, Hermione echo unos gemidos de dolor - ¿Lo entiendes? Ni te vas de aquí, ni te divorciarás de mi!

Suéltame! – Grito Hermione – me lastimas! Y sí! Me voy y ya me las arreglaré con un juez! – decía Hermione aún con mucha tranquilidad, no quería perder la calma, por que no estaba segura de lo que podría hacer si la perdía – Me llevaré a Viktoria y te la traeré para que te visite de vez en cuando, a pesar de todo es tú hija – Viktor aún estaba anonadado de esa noticia, sentía que eso era una pesadilla que pronto acabaría.

Hermione todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti y por mi hija – Dijo Viktor un poco más calmado, pero con la voz algo temblorosa, sentías que el mundo se le derrumbaba ¿Qué haría después sin su hija, sin Hermione? - ¿Por qué me pagas de está manera¿Es que tienes otro¿Otro que te da lo que yo no puedo darte¡PERO SI TE LO HE DADO TODO¿Qué quieres Hermione? Dímelo y te lo doy, pero no me dejes, no te vayas –

Cuando a los hombres los dejan son capaces de hacer lo que nosotras le pidamos, pero no se dan cuenta de el daño que le causaron o que le están causando a la persona con la cual compartes sus vidas, son orgullosos y pueden llegar a ser rencorosos, pero a pesar de todo, aman tanto, como nosotras las mujeres y harían lo que sea para recuperar a esa mujer amada, que tanto aparece en sus sueños y en su mente. Hermione se sentía lo bastante dolida como para perdonar a Viktor de su machismo y de sus gritos cada vez que veía a Hermione, está decía que Viktor había cambiado mucho, no era el mismo con el que se caso y no iba a seguir con ese que han cambiado y que tanto la maltrata (no físicamente, si no verbal).

Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, opto por no tomar en cuenta lo último que dijo Viktor, no podía seguir aguantando más esas lagrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos, comenzó a recoger alguna ropa de su hija, le dijo que iban a irse de la casa, por que la iban a limpiar contra bichos raros y que su papá se quedaría en casa para supervisar, más adelante le diría la verdad a la pequeña, la niña agarro a su muñeco preferido y se estaba despidiendo de su papá, mientras Hermione recogía su ropa, la metía en su baúl, todo desordenado, metió lo más necesario, se quito el anillo de casada, lo contemplo unos segundos y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, tomo unos papeles de el trabajo y las llaves y salió de el cuarto, al llegar a la sala alzo la mirada y miro como Viktor abrazaba a su hija mientras salían unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales se seco para que su hija no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Papi, volveremos pronto – dijo Vicky, con su voz dulce – no te pongas triste, sólo van a limpiar – se acerco a su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Vamos mamá.

Hermione tomo de la mano a su hija y tomo las maletas y se fue, cuando montaba todo en el auto Viktor salió de la casa y se le acerco a Hermione.

Prometo que cambiaré – decía Viktor mientras veía a Hermione a los ojos – que más nunca te haré daño, ni a ti ni a mi hija y cuando eso pasé volverás conmigo. Lo prometo – intento besar a Hermione en la boca, pero está volteó y se metió e el auto como sí nada.

Hermione no sabía a donde ir, pero antes de pensarlo llevo a su hija a una heladería, mientras está comía helado Hermione se decía a sí misma mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello a su hija – Mi pobre bebe, que vida te toco, linda, pero te prometo que saldremos adelante sin el – casi se le salían unas lagrimas cuando se las limpio antes de que su hija la mirara y notara su tristeza, (lógicamente era obvia, que hasta Ron se dio cuenta)

Mamá – dijo Viktoria, mientras veía a su madre - ¿Por qué estás triste?

Problemas del trabajo, linda – Dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía – pero no te preocupes, mamá ya no estará triste, bueno vamos a casa de Ginny.

Siiiiiii – dijo la niña muy emocionada – vamos a casa de tía Ginny y tío Harryo a ver a James.

Luego de partir a casa de Ginny y llegar a casa de ella, se encontraban Lupin y Tonks que estaban visitando a Ginny, Tonks se la llevaba muy bien con está y Lupin muy bien con Harry, pero al cabo de unos minutos se fueron Lupin y Harry, iban a salir con Ron también y se quedaron Ginny, Hermione y Tonks conversando.

Hoy me quedaré aquí en casa de Ginny – Dijo Tonks a Hermione – hoy es luna llena y lo mejor es no estar cerca de el.

Y tú Hermione ¿Hiciste lo que me dijiste que harías? – pregunto Ginny, Hermione miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estuviese Viktoria cerca.

Sí, ya lo hice – decía Hermione muy triste – ahora me siento muy bien, ya no tengo el peso que tenía antes, he decidido comprar un apartamento pequeño que queda en el centro de Londres, es muy barato y puedo pagarlo por partes.

¡Genial! – se exalto Ginny – lo decoraremos y arreglaremos para ti¿Verdad Tonks? – Nymphadora asintio – pero por hoy te quedas aquí, te acomode un cuarto para ti y para la niña, pero no creo que vayamos a dormir –

Las tres chicas siguieron hablando Tonks y Ginny hicieron lo posible para que Hermione no se sintiera mal por lo que habían echo, casi ni hablaron del tema para no incomodar a Hermione.

Esa noche llegaron Ron, Harry y Gabrielle con los niños, todos se enteraron de lo de Hermione y por eso decidieron que para que no se sintiera mal harían una reunión en casa de Ginny, Hermione no sabía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se entero de que ella por ella que hacían aquella reunión.

Toda la noche estuvieron bebiendo, cantando y bailando, los niños se quedaron dormidos Tonks y Hermione se pasaron un poquito de copas y canturreaban (o mejor dicho gritaban). Tonks tenía su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Hermione y con la otra mano tenía un vaso lleno de Whisky y Hermione tenía el brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Tonks y el otro brazo lo tenía levantado con el vaso lleno por la mitad de whisky. Pasaron toda la noche riendo de ellas, no hacían más que cantar y gritar, a la puerta del cuarto de los niños le pusieron un hechizo para que no se escuchara nada de lo que ocurría afuera.

Hasta que por fin esas mujeres se quedaron dormidas – dijo Harry –

Pobre Hermione – Dijo Ron mientras la miraba – y pensar que será de su vida desde mañana.

- No seas aguafiestas – dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Ron algo molesta – ella podrá salir adelante sin Viktor!

Lo mismo pienso – dijo Gabrielle – Bueno Ron creo que debemos irnos, mañana es un día de trabajo – concluyo con un bostezo

Sí, busquemos a los niños

Luego de buscar los niños se fueron a su casa, Ginny y Harry dejaron a Hermione y a Tonks en el sofá.

Al día siguiente Tonks y Hermione se levantaron sin saber lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, tenían un dolor de cabeza que las atormentaba, ese día era un día de trabajo como había dicho Gabrielle, era el primer día de trabajo de Hermione con Ginny en el ministerio de justicia, pero como Ginny no podía ir a trabajar aún le mandaba a Hermione lo que tenía que hacer por un aparato parecido a un bocki-tolki, no fue el mejor de sus primeros días de trabajo, cuando llego, todo estaba genial, Ginny la mando a hacer unas cuantas copias de un documento y luego de eso, leerlo colocarle su firma y mandárselos a algunos empleados del ministerio publico de la magia, como era de imaginarse eran unas 1000 copias y no podía hacer magia.

Al salir de el trabajo Hermione se fue a el apartamento que iba a comprar, porque había quedado con el dueño pagarle la mitad ese día y así poder mudarse rapido, también iba a comprar unas camas, para no tener que dormir en el piso.

- Buenas tardes, yo estoy buscando al señor Carl – decía Hermione a un señor algo anciano, que se encontraba en la puerta de el edificio, donde Hermione iba a comprar el apartamento.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger – dijo el anciano mientras estiraba su mano, la cual Hermione estrecho – la estaba esperando, yo soy Carl, un placer.

- El placer es mío.

- Bien, pase adelante, para que vea el apartamento.

A pesar de que el edificio era un poco viejo, el apartamento no estaba delo todo mal, sólo tenía algunas pequeñas fracturas en la pared y el baño había que remodelarlo totalmente, el apartamento no era tan pequeño como pensaba Hermione, tenía dos habitaciones (la principal y la secundaria) un baño, la cocina, lo unico que separaba está de la sala era un bar, era una cocina grande, ya Hermione sabía porque le salía tan barato, porque tenía que remodelar más de la mitad de este y mira que es grande.

Bien, aquí tiene la mitad, la otra mitad es para el mes que viene – dijo Hermione entregándole el dinero – Bueno hoy mismo me mudo ¿Le parece bien?

Aquí tiene la llave, de la reja de abajo, de la puerta de aquí y de la reja de aquí, está llave pequeña – dijo enseñándosela a Hermione – es de el estacionamiento, le toca un puesto por ser el apartamento pequeño, en caso que quiera otro puesto hay unos que se pueden alquilar, bien la dejo, hasta luego.

Gracias – el señor salio de el apartamento – Bueno no está tan mal, que bueno que tonks y Ginny me van a ayudar, porque la verdad esto se está cayendo – Hermione salio de el apartamento y decidió que no iba a comprar nada aún, primero iba a remodelar todo y luego se iba a dormir mientras tanto se quedaba en un hotel.

Llego a casa de Ginny…

Mamiiiiii! – Grito Viktoria mientras corría a Hermione y la abrazo – Te extrañe mami donde estuviste?

Trabajando bebe ¿Cómo te fue a ti con James?

Genial! Tía Ginny me dejo cambiarle los pañales – Ginny río

Ya tienes quién te ayude – las dos rieron

¿Cómo te fue Hermi? – Pregunto Ginny

Bueno el apartamento se está cayendo en pedazos, pero igual lo compre, lo quiero remodelar, tiene bastante espacio y le entra mucha luz y eso es lo que me gusta, tiene unos grandes ventanales, en fin, tengo que buscar un hotel para quedarnos mientras remodelo el apartamento.

¿Estas loca? – se exalto Ginny – Te quedaras aquí mientras tanto y remodelaremos Tonks y yo mientras tu trabajas para poder pagar la otra mitad.

Ni se te ocurra Ginny – Hermione se sonrojo – Me da muchísima pena con ustedes.

Hay! Como olvidarlo! – Ginny golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano – hoy llegarán unos amigos de Harry, pero ya tengo solución, pero no te iras a un hotel! En un momento vengo – Ginny fue a su cuarto y al cabo de un rato regreso – LISTO! Te quedarás en casa de Ron, el y Gabrielle están encantados de que vayas para allá!

¿QUÉ? – Ginny grito tan duro que Viktoria se exalto –

¿Qué pasó, mami?

Nada cariño, que tu mami y tú irán a dormir en casa de Ron Y Gabi mientras tanto… - Viktoria no dejo que Ginny terminara cuando ya estaba saltando –

Síiiiii¿En serio, mami? Así podré jugar con Frances y Arthur

Hermione no podía negarse ante aquella mirada tierna e inocente de su hija – Bien recogeremos las cosas y nos iremos para allá, ahora mismo – Dijo Hermione mientras Ginny sonreía

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué pasará mientras Hermione este viviendo en casa de Ron y Gabrielle?

Aquí les dejo un 4to capitulo.Gracias a los rewies.. :D

POR CIERTO ESTOY HACIENDO OTRO FIC DRACO&GINNY QUE SE LLAMA: GINNY: MI VIDA! ...leanlo a ver que tal. :P

Besitos de una lunatica:D


End file.
